jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
'''Szczerbatek' (ang. Toothless) — główny smoczy bohater filmów z trylogii Jak wytresować smoka, serialu Jeźdźcy smoków oraz pozostałych filmów i gier. Ostatni przedstawiciel gatunku Nocna Furia. Jest rówieśnikiem swojego jeźdźca i przyjaciela - Czkawki Haddocka. W pięć lat po wytresowaniu przez człowieka w wojnie z Drago Krwawdoniem pokonał jego Oszołomostracha, stając się tym samym Alfą wszystkich smoków. Od tej pory sprawuje nad nimi władzę, u boku swojego jeźdźca, który stał się wodzem Wandali. Rok później związał się z Białą Furią, i razem z nią oraz wszystkimi innymi smokami, na czele których oboje stanęli, przeniósł się do Ukrytego Świata. Powieściowym odpowiednikiem Szczerbatka jest Osesek. Imię Swoje imię smok otrzymał przypadkiem. Czkawka, dając mu rybę, zauważył, że gad ma schowane zęby. Chłopak pomyślał wówczas, że stworzenie po prostu ich nie ma, co go bardzo zdziwiło. W oryginalnej wersji językowej powiedział wówczas "Huh, toothless?", używając słowa oznaczającego "szczerbaty, bezzębny", będącego jednocześnie angielskim imieniem smoka. Gdy po chwili smok wysunął zęby i wyrwał rybę z rąk Czkawki, ten zrozumiał swoje niedopatrzenie, jednak imię na dobre przylgnęło do smoka. W oryginalnej wersji językowej Czkawka, przy następnym spotkaniu ze smokiem, woła go już "Toothless", jednak w polskiej wersji woła "Szczerbata Mordko", później wielokrotnie używa słowa "Mordka", a właściwe imię "Szczerbatek" pada po raz pierwszy, gdy Czkawka przedstawia go Astrid. Wygląd Szczerbatek jest ostatnim i zarazem jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Jest to dorosły smok, dość duży, by nadawał się do ujeżdżania, w przeciwieństwie do swojego powieściowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota. Dzięki temu Czkawka lata na nim, co należy do jego ulubionych rozrywek, tak samo jak smok kocha latać ze swoim jeźdźcem. Szczerbatek ma czarną, pręgowaną skórę, co zapewnia mu doskonały kamuflaż w nocy. Na tle nocnego nieba jest praktycznie niewidoczny. Posiada jedną parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł, umożliwiających bardzo szybkie latanie, oraz drugą, mniejszą, znajdującą się u podstawy ogona. Głowę charakteryzują duże uszy, dwa rzędy wypustków biegnących od uszu pod podstawę żuchwy, a także kocie oczy. Skrzydła smoka są niezwykle wytrzymałe, ponieważ w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1), Szczerbatek osłania Czkawkę skrzydłem chroniąc go przed spadającymi kamieniami. Wielokrotnie też odbija nimi strzały lub inne pociski. W drugim filmie smok jest odrobinę większy, a jego łuski mają głębszy odcień, pozbawiony granatowego zabarwienia, zaś prążki ozdabiające skrzydła i tułów nie są tak wyraźne. Dodatkowo, na spodzie dolnej szczęki wyrosły mu w międzyczasie trzy dodatkowe pary wypustek, dzięki którym można określić wiek smoka (Valka odczytała z nich wiek taki sam co Czkawki, czyli około dwudziestu lat). Trzeci film nie przynosi większych zmian w wyglądzie smoka. Cechą rozpoznawczą Szczerbatka jest brak lewej lotki w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy Czkawka z pomocą wyrzutni strzelił do niego. Bez niej smok nie może samodzielnie latać, co było jedną z przyczyn, dla której smok zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Czkawka skonstruował mu protezę lotki, na przestrzeni lat wielokrotnie zmienianą i modernizowaną, przywracający Szczerbatkowi manewrowość podczas latania. W zależności od modelu tego ogona, smok może sterować nim sam i samodzielnie latać, lub współpracować z Czkawką, sterującym protezą z siodła. Ogon Szczerbatka w drugim filmie jest czerwony, z namalowanym białym symbolem czaszki, takim samym, jaki znajduje się na kostiumie Czkawki. W trzeciej części smok dostaje od jeźdźca ognioodporny (pokryty mieszaniną jego łusek i śliny), automatyczny ogon, którym może sam sterować. Dzięki niemu w pełni usamodzielnia się i wygląda, jakby nigdy nie stracił części ogona. Szczerbatek posiada również tajemniczą bliznę na spodzie szyi, która jest widoczna w filmach i krótkometrażówce (nie pojawia się jednak w serialu). Choć geneza blizny nie została nigdy wyjaśniona, może ona stanowić nawiązanie do blizny o dość istotnej symbolice, którą na piersi posiada Osesek, powieściowy odpowiednik Szczerbatka. thumb|Barwy wyścigowe SzczerbatkaPodczas wyścigów smoków, Szczerbatek reprezentuje barwy czarno-czerwone. W ramach barw bojowych, które ma na sobie każdy smok podczas rywalizacji, Czkawka maluje czerwone pasy na ciele Szczerbatka, głównie na skrzydłach i łapach, a także na głowie. Również cała prawa lotka smoka jest pomalowana na czerwono, by pasować do protezy. Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i sprytny. Wśród wszystkich poznanych smoków, właśnie on swoimi zachowaniami najbardziej przypomina człowieka, a w pewnych sytuacjach także kota czy psa. Jest to związane z faktem, że przy animowaniu Nocnej Furii, autorzy inspirowali się odruchami zwierząt, głównie domowych. Jako przykład można podać gonitwę za światełkiem odbijanym przez Czkawkę na ziemi (Jak wytresować smoka), ekscytację Szczerbatka po nałożeniu nowego ogona (Prezent Nocnej Furii), która przypomina zachowanie kota z przyczepioną do ogona reklamówką, czy zamiłowanie smoka do aportowania "zabawki", na którą upodobał sobie protezę Czkawki (Jak wytresować smoka 3). Szczerbatek naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu można łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie dobrze rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy i gestykulację, co zawdzięcza bardzo rozbudowanej anatomii głowy. Położeniem uszu oraz rozszerzeniem źrenic wyraża całą gamę emocji, od zadowolenia i przyjaźni, poprzez smutek, po agresję i bojowy nastrój. JWS Czkawka&Szczerbatek2.png|strach -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987243-800-600.jpg|wściekłość Tnf 5.JPG|zadowolenie -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987223-800-600.jpg|zainteresowanie Tnf 29.JPG|smutek Ehg.jpg|uśmiech Zly szczerbek.jpg|uraza Szczerbatek (2).png|naśladowanie ludzkiej mowy Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png|hipnoza Nie pyskuj.png|duma Paczaj!.png|podekscytowanie Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png|furia alfy Trailer43.png|zaloty * Szczęście, zadowolenie: uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; * Strach: oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy podniesione; * Złość, agresja: uszy opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, zęby wyszczerzone; * Rzucanie wyzwania, walka: oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; * Smutek: uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone; * Furia: uszy opuszczone, wąskie źrenice, płytki grzbietowe świecą na niebiesko, pyszczek skrzywiony; Szczerbatek jest niezwykle posłuszny i lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela. Broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, często ryzykując własne życie, wykazując się walecznością i agresją. Dba o jego bezpieczeństwo, chroni Czkawkę przed lekkomyślnymi krokami. W krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii, Szczerbatek uciekł, by odnaleźć hełm swojego jeźdźca, mimo, że Czkawce zależało na nim o wiele mniej, niż na powrocie przyjaciela. Szczerbatek bywa nadopiekuńczy, co czasami drażni odrobinę lekkomyślnego jeźdźca - smokowi nie podoba się na przykład kostium Czkawki pozwalający mu samodzielnie latać, gdyż zbyt często próby jego użycia kończą się niebezpieczeństwem. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak, na przykład u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Dzięki temu, że żyje wśród wikingów, nauczył się w pewnym stopniu naśladować ludzką mowę. thumb|Szczerbatek podekscytowany swoją nową umiejętnościąSzczerbatek bywa złośliwy, gdy Czkawka go zirytuje - potrafi go przewrócić albo rzucić w niego kamykiem. Lubi również drażnić swojego pana wylizywaniem, czym znów upodabnia się do psa. Czasem swoimi zachowaniami przypomina energiczne dziecko - na przykład wówczas, gdy Valka zademonstrowała mu możliwość rozkładania płytek grzbietowych. Szczerbatek ubóstwia ryby i zazwyczaj nie je innego mięsa. Do jego ulubionych czynności należy tarzanie się w smoczymiętce, co najwyraźniej sprawia smokowi wiele przyjemności. Prócz tego, Szczerbatek gustuje w innych rodzajach pożywienia, takich jak wypiekane przez wikingów pieczywo. Generalnie można powiedzieć, że jest wszystkożerny - w odcinku Zemsta sam Czkawka mówi do niego "żarłoku". Jest w stanie zjeść różne rzeczy niewiadomego pochodzenia, jak np. świecące algi, nie zawsze przewidując konsekwencje. Raz oblizywał się łakomie na widok butów Stoicka. Nie zjada jednak owiec i prawdopodobnie innych dużych ssaków. thumb|left|Niezdarne próby zaimponowania smoczycyPonieważ przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie Szczerbatek nie miał styczności z innymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku, w dodatku przez sześć lat żył nieustannie u boku ludzi, ma on wielkie trudności w zachowaniach godowych. Gdy poznaje partnerkę, trudno jest mu się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób zaimponować dzikiej samicy, która wyraźnie oczekuje od niego starań. Szczerbatek stara się odtworzyć wszystko, co zaobserwował u innych smoków, a także to, co proponuje mu Czkawka - wszystko jednak nie jest pozytywnie przyjmowane przez samicę. Próbuje nawet naśladować zachowania samej smoczycy - ostatecznie udaje mu się w ten sposób odkryć swoje nowe możliwości. thumb|Szczerbatek rozbity między życiem wśród ludzi i smokówW obliczu pojawienia się w jego życiu potencjalnej partnerki, Szczerbatek jest rozdarty pomiędzy życiem wśród ludzi - które pozbawiło go jego naturalnej dzikości - a właśnie dzikim światem, do którego należy. Zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń, głównie niesprawnego ogona, staje się sfrustrowany. Momentami przestaje zwracać uwagę na Czkawkę, wciąż myśląc o ukochanej smoczycy i tęskniąc za jej towarzystwem, jednak bardzo docenia, gdy przyjaciel postanawia mu pomóc. Starając się o jej serce, nie tylko uczy samodzielnie latać na nowo, ale też odnajduje głos swoich pierwotnych instynktów i podąża za nim. Gdy znajduje swoje miejsce w Ukrytym Świecie, nie ma wątpliwości, że tam przynależy i tam powinien pozostać, jednak bez wahania opuszcza to miejsce, a nawet swoją partnerkę, chcąc uratować Czkawkę. Jest rozbity między życiem wśród ludzi, których pokochał i do których przywykł, a głosem wolności, jednak decyzja jego jeźdźca ułatwia mu trudne rozstanie. Jako dziki smok, mający własną rodzinę, broni ich bezpieczeństwa przed intruzami. Pamięta jednak berkian i na ich wyspie wśród ludzi czuje się jak w domu, nie jest wobec nich agresywny ani płochliwy. Również na swoim terenie nie atakuje nieznanych przybyszy od razu, najpierw badając ich intencje. Rozpoznawszy przyjaciół, Szczerbatek od razu staje się przyjacielski i potulny. Zdolności * Inteligencja: smok jest niezwykle inteligentny i rozumie wszystko niemal tak, jak człowiek. Chociaż sam nie potrafi rozmawiać, rozumie to, co się do niego mówi. Jednocześnie pełni funkcję swoistego przywódcy wśród smoków, które darzą go szacunkiem i słuchają, a jednocześnie boją się go. Szczerbatek posiada także zdolność do strategicznego myślenia, nie tylko zwyczajnej walki — wiedział, w jaki sposób zaatakować wikingów, by ich unieszkodliwić (podczas ataku na Berk swoją plazmą celował w katapulty), a razem ze swoim jeźdźcem opracowali strategię pokonania olbrzymiej Czerwonej Śmierci. Gdy został złapany i uwięziony przez Łupieżców, udawał nieprzytomnego, by oprawcy go uwolnili, po czym wydostał się z pułapki i uciekł. Wreszcie, jako jedyny smok, Szczerbatek wykazuje się kreatywnością i samodzielną twórczością, czego przykładem są jego rysunki wykonywane na piasku gałęzią. W drugiej części filmu można zauważyć, iż cechy przywódcze są u Szczerbatka niejako wrodzone — m.in. dzięki nim, oraz sile, odwadze i umiejętnościom (po części wynikającym z jego gatunku) został on nowym Alfą stada smoków z Berk. Szczerbatek bardzo często udaje ludzi np. gdy Czkawka w drugiej części przytulił się lekko do Valki, Szczerbatek wbiegł pod skrzydło Chmuroskoka i się uśmiechnął. thumb|Szczerbatek osłonił Czkawę od ognia eksplozji * Lojalność: pierwszy wytresowany na Berk smok okazuje ogromne przywiązanie do swojego jeźdźca. Pozostaje wobec niego zawsze wierny i obecny, by w razie potrzeby pomóc mu albo go uratować. Podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią ocalił życie Czkawki, nurkując w ogień i osłaniając chłopca swoim ciałem, by nie spłonął. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun smok skoczył do wody, by wyłowić nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Szczerbatek również dzieli się swoimi emocjami z przyjacielem i sam go pociesza — z oczywistą wzajemnością. W drugiej części filmu, Oszołomostrach Drago przejął kontrolę nad smokiem, jednak więź między jeźdźcem a smokiem była taka silna, że po łagodnych słowach Czkawki, Szczerbatek wyzwolił się spod wpływu alfy. W Jak wytresować smoka 3, mimo że w Ukrytym Świecie Szczerbatek króluje smokom, ani przez chwilę nie waha się między pozostaniem tam, przy swojej partnerce, a ocaleniem swojego przyjaciela przed hordą ścigających go dzikich zwierząt. *thumb|Szczerbatek naśladuje ludzki uśmiechMimika: bardzo ważną rolę w wyglądzie smoka pełnią jego uszy oraz kocie oczy. Są one podstawową formą komunikacji niewerbalnej, dzięki nim smok potrafi bardzo wyraźnie gestykulować i wyrażać swoje emocje. Gdy uszy smoka są uniesione ku górze, oczy szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozszerzone, oznacza to, że smok jest zadowolony. Opuszczone uszy, zmrużone oczy, zwężone źrenice i często także wyszczerzone zęby wyrażają strach lub wściekłość. Z kolei szeroko otwarte oczy z opuszczonymi uszami mogą oznaczać zainteresowanie lub ciekawość. Prócz tego, smok nierzadko naśladuje człowieka, głównie za pośrednictwem mimiki - uśmiecha się czy smuci, a nawet porusza się jak człowiek, człapiąc na tylnych łapach niczym ludzie na nogach. W trzeciej części filmu przytula nawet swojego jeźdźca za pomocą swoich przednich łap - raz, by podziękować mu za automatyczny ogon, a później na pożegnanie. * Latanie: jako przedstawiciel gatunku Nocnej Furii, smok zdaje się najszybszym i najzwinniejszym zwierzęciem podbijającym niebo. W książce The Art of How To Train Your Dragon zostało ujawnione, że smok ten potrafi osiągać prędkość ponad stu mil na godzinę (czyli ponad 160 kilometrów na godzinę); inne źródła, w tym serial, sugerują, że smok jest w stanie nawet przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku (1225 km/h), nawet w locie poziomym. Szczerbatek przez większość swojego życia latał sam, jako dzikie zwierzę, jednak po schwytaniu przez Czkawkę i utracie lotki z ogona podczas upadku po zestrzeleniu został uzależniony od swojej sztucznej lotki i sterującego nią poprzez specjalne siodła jeźdźca. Jednak mimo, że w Prezencie Nocnej Furii otrzymał ogon pozwalający mu samodzielnie latać, Szczerbatek ostatecznie zrezygnował z niego, wybierając towarzystwo jeźdźca ponad wolność. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 smok ma dopracowany ogon, który można blokować w otwartej pozycji i który pozwala mu na samodzielne szybowanie. Ponadto, dzięki pomocy Valki odkrywa, że jego płytki grzbietowe rozkładają się, co pomaga mu wykonywać ciaśniejsze manewry w powietrzu. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, Szczerbatek dobrze radzi już sobie z szybowaniem - na tyle dobrze, że jest w stanie sam wystartować (skacząc z klifu), manewrować dość precyzyjnie, by aportować protezę Czkawki, oraz wznieść się i wylądować. Kiedy poznaje Białą Furię, przyjaciel tworzy mu nowy, ognioodporny i automatyczny ogon, dzięki któremu Szczerbatek znów może latać bez jeźdźca, i tym razem zwierzę bardzo chętnie przyjmuje usprawnienie. Dzięki temu ogonowi powraca do pełnej sprawności w locie. Szczerbatek jest jedynym znanym smokiem, który potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W powietrzu potrafi wykonywać zwinne piruety, pikować ku ziemi z ogromną prędkością lub po prostu swobodnie opadać, a także szybować, bez konieczności machania skrzydłami, dzięki dużej ich powierzchni. Liczne powierzchnie nośne umożliwiają dużą stabilność i precyzję manewrów. Dzięki swojej zwinności, Szczerbatek jest w stanie uniknąć kilkunastu wyrzuconych w jego stronę sieci naraz. * Poruszanie się po ziemi: oprócz ogromnych prędkości rozwijanych w powietrzu, Szczerbatek potrafi też niezwykle zwinnie poruszać się po ziemi. Gdy biega, jego ciało przypomina czarną, przesuwającą się falę. Biega bezszelestnie i szybko, dorównując prędkością nawet Szybkim Szpicom. * Siła: ogromna w stosunku do rozmiarów siła smoka przejawia się między innymi w umiejętności gwałtownego poderwania się do lotu, mając na grzbiecie Czkawkę i Stoicka. Przez cały dzień potrafi latać nad wyspą z wodzem na grzbiecie, wykonując ciężką, wręcz wyczerpującą pracę, polegającą na dźwiganiu beczek i różnego rodzaju sprzętów. Oprócz tego, siła smoka okazuje się niezwykle istotna w walce z innymi smokami. Szczerbatek potrafi obronić się przed większymi od siebie zwierzętami, np. Koszmarem Ponocnikiem czy Szeptozgonem, a także odrzucić je za pomocą samych swoich łap. Również skrzydła smoka są potężne, mogą powalić Sztukamięs lub kilku wikingów naraz. Ogonem może odrzucić człowieka na niedużą odległość. * Chowane zęby: od umiejętności ukrywania swoich zębów Szczerbatek dostał swoje imię. Kiedy nie są potrzebne lub gdy smok chce zdezorientować przeciwnika, może schować swoje zęby w głąb dziąseł. * thumb|Szczerbatek wyczuwa, że jego przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwieZmysły: Szczerbatek ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, głównie słuchu oraz wzroku. Jest w stanie usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc Czkawki z odległości kilku kilometrów. Jego wyczulony słuch pozwala mu na korzystanie ze zdolności echolokacji. Dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi jest w stanie doskonale widzieć w nocy oraz w ciemnych jaskiniach. Jednak gdy Szczerbatek choruje na węgorzą grypę jego zmysły stają się tak wyostrzone, że sam się ich boi. Jego wzrok się wtedy pogarsza i widzi zniekształcony obraz co utrudnia mu również rozpoznanie swojego jeźdźca i widzi w nim wroga. * Strzał plazmą: Szczerbatek jest w stanie ziać kilkoma typami ognia. Najpopularniejszym jest strzał plazmą, czyli splunięcie potężną kulą eksplodującej plazmy. Najczęściej atakuje z rozwiniętej w powietrzu ogromnej prędkości (lub pikując), dzięki czemu strzał jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Smok może także strzelać mniej niebezpiecznym ogniem, który ma na celu jedynie odstraszenie zbliżającego się nieprzyjaciela albo odrzucenie jakiegoś przedmiotu. Z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków wiadomo, że jak większość smoków, ma sześć splunięć, ale podczas I i II części Jak wytresować smoka można doliczyć się większej ilości splunięć podczas ostatnich walk. W odcinku Efekt węgorza Szczerbatek choruje na węgorzą grypę, w wyniku której jego ogień staje się czerwony, bardzo potężny oraz nie posiada limitu splunięć. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 widzimy, jak potężny strzał plazmą odrąbuje kieł Oszołomostrachowi, co jest bardzo trudnym wyczynem, zważywszy, że kły nie odpadają nawet podczas walki dwóch Oszołomostrachów. * Rysowanie:Szczerbatek jest jedynym smokiem, który wykazał zdolność rysowania na ziemi lub też na śniegu. Z pomocą gałęzi bądź dość dużego sopla lodu, które łapie za pomocą pyska, rysuje czy to w piasku, czy w śniegu. Szczerbatek zainteresował się tą specyficzną "sztuką" po tym, jak Czkawka sporządził jego wierunek na piasku, a zwierzę postanowiło odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. Smok robi to dość rzadko, najczęściej po to, by okazać swoją przyjaźń bądź zaimponować innemu smokowi (Chmuroskokowi czy Białej Furii). O ile na początku wychodziło mu to fatalnie (portret Czkawki w Jak wytresować smoka), o tyle na przestrzeni lat wypracował tę umiejętność na tyle, że tworzył bardzo wierne wizerunki (portret Białej Furii w Jak wytresować smoka 3, rysunki w Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu). * Wielokrotny strzał: Czkawka nauczył swojego smoka sztuczki, polegającej na obracaniu się w powietrzu podczas lotu niczym korkociąg i jednoczesnym strzelaniu kilka razy z rzędu. Dzięki tej umiejętności razem zdołali spalić i zatopić statek Łupieżców. thumb|Echolokacja w jaskini * Echolokacja: po raz pierwszy użyta przez smoka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1), echolokacja pozwala mu na poruszanie się w zupełnych ciemnościach dzięki fali dźwiękowej, wysłanej przez smoka, odbijającej się od przeszkód na drodze, a następnie powracających do uszu smoka. Pozwala to mu niejako "widzieć" przeszkody w zupełnej ciemności; prawdopodobnie zdolność ta może też być wykorzystywana do polowania. Jest to zjawisko analogiczne do tego, które wykorzystują nietoperze czy niektóre gatunki delfinów (które wysyłają niesłyszalne przez większość organizmów ultradźwięki). Co istotne, echolokacja Nocnej Furii objawia się w postaci fioletowej fali świetlnej (choć teoretycznie powinna być niewidoczna, gdyż jest dźwiękiem). * Ślina: jak okazuje się w odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz, ślina Szczerbatka ma właściwości lecznicze, gdyż wyleczyła język Sączysmarka, gdy ten zjadł trujące jagody. Prócz tego, ślina Szczerbatka nie spiera się z odzieży i nadaje się na klej oraz do tworzenia farb. * Pływanie: Szczerbatek potrafi nurkować na głębokość kilku metrów i wstrzymać oddech na kilkadziesiąt minut, ponieważ gdy Czkawka stracił przytomność, chcąc uwolnić smoka pod wodą, Szczerbatek jeszcze przez jakiś czas wciąż był przytomny. thumb|Rozdwojone płytki grzbietowe Szczerbatka * Otwieranie płytek grzbietowych: Valka, doskonale znająca smoki, pokazała Czkawce i samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania płytek na grzbiecie na dwie części. Stwierdziła również iż dzięki nim, Szczerbatek będzie mógł wykonywać gwałtowne i znacznie ciaśniejsze zwroty podczas lotu. * thumb|Furia SzczerbatkaFuria: wściekły smok pierwszy raz pokazał w Jak wytresować smoka 2 swoją zdumiewającą zdolność do wytworzenia potężnego strzału niebieską plazmą, który zdolny jest zniszczyć stworzoną przez Oszołomostracha górę lodową lub odrąbać mu cały, potężny cios. Co ciekawe, zdolność ta powoduje, iż pewne części ciała Szczerbatka zaczynają świecić (m.in. kolce na grzbiecie, nozdrza, kolce na głowie a nawet wnętrze smoka). Może wtedy oddać więcej niż 6 strzałów. Zdolności furii Szczerbatek używa także w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, gdy chce zebrać na sobie wyładowania elektryczne i zniknąć. * Maskowanie się w ciemności: Szczerbatek potrafi zamaskować się w ciemnych jaskiniach, a także w okowach nocy. Kiedy maskuje się w nocy można określić jego pozycje bo jego ciało zakrywa gwiazdy, gdy ich nie ma staje się całkowicie niewidoczny. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty Szczerbatek wykorzystał tę zdolność, by przechytrzyć Wichurę i Astrid (zatrzymał się na półce skalnej w jaskini, okrył Czkawkę swoimi skrzydłami i był praktycznie niewidoczny w ciemnej grocie). * Atak w locie nurkowym: Szczerbatek potrafi atakować stylem na bombę, tzn. pikować. Dzięki tej zdolności plazma znacznie zwiększa swoją moc, sprawiając, że atak jest jeszcze bardziej skuteczny. * Naśladowanie ludzkiej mowy: Szczerbatek jest jak na razie jedynym poznanym smokiem, który dość wyraźnie potrafi naśladować ludzką mowę. Zrobił to jak na razie tylko raz, przedrzeźniając Czkawkę, gdy był na niego obrażony. * Komendy: W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, Czkawka nauczył swojego smoka komend, między innymi "strzał plazmą", "gotowość bojowa", a później także "uśmiech". Kiedy Dagur Szalony przybył na Berk, smok bez problemu rozumiał komendę, by został na swoim miejscu i się nie ujawniał. W późniejszych odcinkach smok i jeździec kilkakrotnie musieli porozumieć się bez słów, na przykład po to, by zakraść się do obozu wroga lub do dzikiego smoka. Czkawka swoimi gestami daje do zrozumienia, jakiego działania oczekuje od Szczerbatka - ten zawsze bezbłędnie odczytuje intencje jeźdźca. * Alfa: Szczerbatek jest jedynym smokiem prócz Oszołomostrachów, który został smoczym Alfą. Dokonał tego dzięki zdolności furii, dającą mu niespotykaną siłę. Unieszkodliwił on dawnego Alfę, dzięki czemu znajdujące się pod jego kontrolą smoki odzyskały panowanie nad sobą. Szczerbatek pokonał Oszołomostracha Drago i uwolnił spod władzy Drago Krwawdonia wszystkie smoki. *thumbPrzyciąganie błyskawic i znikanie: W Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szczerbatek ujawnia zdolność podobną do tych cechujących Wandersmoki - mianowicie przyciąga on pioruny podczas wyładowań elektrycznych albo zwyczajnie wywołuje ich powstanie na swoim ciele, co ma miejsce podczas ostatniej walki z Śmierciozaurami. Wykorzystuje to zjawisko do znikania w sposób podobny do Białej Furii, jako że błyskawice rozgrzewają jego łuski i sprawiają, że odbijają one światło. *thumb|Bioluminescencja u SzczerbatkaBioluminescencja: Choć umiejętność ta nie zostaje pokazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, według oficjalnych informacji oraz materiałów promocyjnych Szczerbatek wykazuje zdolność bioluminescencji, czyli świecenia w ciemności. Zdolność ta ujawnia się jednak tylko w naturalnym domu smoków, czyli w Ukrytym Świecie. Szczerbatek przybiera ciemnogranatową barwę, a jego ciało rozświetlają liczne fantazyjne wzory połyskujące błękitnym światłem - identycznym do tego, które wydobywa się z pyska i z kolców smoka, gdy ten wpada w furię. Najjaśniejsze wzory pokrywają skrzydła oraz grzbiet smoka. Wyraźnie ciemniejszą częścią ciała jest proteza lotki, która po prostu nie świeci. Własności Jako bardzo zżytemu ze swoim jeźdźcem smokowi, Szczerbatkowi można przypisać kilka atrybutów, jakie stworzyli dla niego wikingowie. Są to: * Protezy ogona - ich celem jest zastąpienie brakującej płetwy sterującej na końcówce ogona. Protez zostało stworzonych co najmniej kilkanaście, czy to dlatego, że poprzednia została zniszczona, czy też w drodze tworzenia modyfikacji i ulepszeń. Wykonawcami protez dla Szczerbatka byli Czkawka oraz Pyskacz Gbur. * Siodło - wielokrotnie modyfikowane, podobnie jak proteza było budowane przez Czkawkę i Pyskacza, choć autorem ostatecznej wersji jest Czkawka. Konstrukcja siodła czyni je nierozerwalnie połączonym z protezą ogona, ponieważ umożliwia sterowanie nim i bezpieczny lot. * Zbroja - zbudowany z metalu lub wytrzymałych smoczych łusek pancerz, chroniący przed bronią Łowców Smoków. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Nie porywa on jednak żadnych zwierząt ani nie atakuje wikingów, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy maszyny do zabijania, pomagając innym smokom. Nocną Furię zauważa Czkawka, który – nie chcąc siedzieć bezczynnie i pragnąc upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu – wymyka się na klif i strzela w stronę bestii krążącej w chmurach. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Chłopiec postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Po odnalezieniu Nocnej Furii, Czkawka nie ma serca zabić smoka i po niedługim wahaniu uwalnia go. Bestia próbuje uciec, jednak okazuje się, że straciła część ogona i nie może odlecieć, przez co zostaje uwięziona w kotlince pod urwiskiem. thumb|left|Czkawka zdobywa zaufanie Szczerbatka Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza Furię. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do smoczego podręcznika. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Na drugie spotkanie przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się sztyletu, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnymi rękami robi dla przyjaciela nowy ogon. Po stworzeniu ogona, chłopak ponownie udaje się do kotlinki, by przymocować go smokowi. Na odwrócenie uwagi, Czkawka daje mu duży kosz pełen ryb. Po zjedzeniu pożywienia, zaniepokojony smok zrywa się do lotu, a w tym czasie uczepiony końca smoczego ogona Czkawka testuje nową lotkę. Okazuje się, że wynalazek działa, ale trzeba mu wymyślić jakieś sterowanie. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawki udaje mu się w pełni opanować latającego przyjaciela. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, a zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc zdumienie innych wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją o dochowanie sekretu. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, w którym żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Udaje im się jednak w porę uciec przed gniewem potwora. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Szczerbatek ratuje Czkawkę przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka, tym samym zdradzając tajemnicę reszcie mieszkańców wioski. Smok zostaje pojmany przez Stoicka, który wyrzeka się swojego syna. Za jego pomocą armia wikingów pragnie odnaleźć Smocze Leże i ostatecznie pozbyć się latających szkodników. thumb|Walka z Czerwoną Śmiercią Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego pokonanie wydaje się być rzeczą niemożliwą . Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronklem. Po uwolnieniu Szczerbatka, Czkawka również przyłącza się do walki z bestią. Sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii gigant zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka część lewej nogi. W ramach podziękowania, Pyskacz tworzy dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie Szczerbatek pojawia się w krótkometrażówce tylko przez chwilę. Leci z Czkawką nad płonącym domem Pyskacza, po czym ląduje, a Czkawka zeskakuje z jego grzbietu, by zdać relację ojcu. Jeszcze przez chwilę, w której Pyskacz Gbur opowiada o sprawcy pożaru, Szczerbatek stoi obok swojego jeźdźca, słuchając całej historii. Prezent Nocnej Furii thumb|left|Nowy ogon Szczerbatka Szczerbatek pojawia się również w specjalnym krótkometrażowym odcinku ''Prezent Nocnej Furii. Pewnego ranka Czkawka zostaje obudzony przez Szczerbatka, domagającego się wspólnego lotu. Udają się więc na podniebną przejażdżkę, w czasie której Czkawka ćwiczy manewr przeskoczenia w czasie lotu skalnego mostu. W tym samym czasie na Berk wikingowie są zaniepokojeni, widząc uciekające smoki podczas świąt. Dwaj przyjaciele podczas lotu spotykają stado smoków, lecących w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Chłopak nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie bestii. Jako prezent, Czkawka robi dla swojego przyjaciela ogon, który smok sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny, gdyż jest pewien, że smok, odzyskawszy samodzielność, uciekł na zawsze. Niedługo po powrocie reszty smoków, Szczerbatek również wraca, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Okazało się, że przez cały czas, kiedy go nie było spędził na szukaniu przedmiotu swojego właściciela. Później celowo zniszczył swój nowy ogon, by powrócić do tego, z którym może latać tylko z Czkawką. ''Księga smoków Szczerbatek pojawia się na krótko w krótkometrażówce. Na początku, podczas wprowadzenia, Szczerbatek przebiega obok siedzących przy stole Czkawki, Astrid, Śledzika i Pyskacza, i wskazuje głową na widza. Na końcu, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie zna maksymalnej prędkości Nocnej Furii, Szczerbatek pojawia się obok niego, domagając się wspólnego lotu, podczas którego mogliby zbadać tę prędkość. Jeźdźcy smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski Berk. Pomaga Czkawce łagodzić spory między smokami i zaprowadzać spokój w wiosce. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy Czkawka ściga się z Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka - ześlizgują się po stoku góry lodowej. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy z tyłu goni ich lawina, Czkawka chce poderwać smoka do lotu, lecz okazuje się, że jego sztuczny ogon przymarzł. Przyjaciele lądują w lodowej jaskini. Później Szczerbatek pragnie zachęcić zwierzęta hodowlane do zaufania smokom, jednak bezskutecznie. Udaje się to dopiero podczas zamieci śnieżnej, kiedy Szczerbatek zachęca młodą owcę, by dołączyła do zgromadzonych przy ogniu Wikingów. W odcinku Okrutna parka do wioski Berk trafia młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang, o imieniu Płomień. Czkawka postanawia zaopiekować się smoczątkiem, które stało się nieznośne dla Szczerbatka. Zjadało jego kolację i okupowało jego legowisko. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko stał się zazdrosny, lecz jednocześnie wyczuwał nadchodzące ze strony matki Płomienia zagrożenie. Usiłował uświadomić je swojemu jeźdźcowi, dziwnie się zachowując. Czkawka nie chciał słuchać swojego smoka i wysłał go do Zatoczki, gdzie go zostawił, by nie przynosił zagrożenia Płomieniowi. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, wrócił do Szczerbatka, i wspólnymi siłami przechytrzyli matkę Płomienia. Sam smoczek wrócił do domu. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Szczerbatek był podejrzewany o podpalenie zbrojowni. W tym samym czasie wiele smoków podejrzewano o sianie spustoszenia w wiosce. W końcu Szczerbatek i Czkawka, podobnie jak inni jeźdźcy, stanęli przed smutną koniecznością rozstania się, gdyż Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków z wioski. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, Szczerbatek starał się pilnować pozostałych smoków i przywoływać je do porządku, gdy się sprzeczały, jednocześnie z utęsknieniem wypatrując swojego jeźdźca. W końcu razem z Czkawką wracają na Berk, by obronić wyspę przed atakiem Łupieżców. W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick Ważki postanowił zdobyć i wytresować własnego smoka. Jednak z braku wierzchowca, początkowo do ćwiczeń wykorzystywał Szczerbatka. Smok miał duże trudności z utrzymaniem wodza na swoim grzbiecie i prawidłowym lataniem, jednak po jakimś czasie przywykł. Wódz wykorzystywał smoka do rozmaitych czynności w wiosce, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wracał do domu smutny i wyczerpany. W pewnym momencie ukrył się, nie chcąc już latać z wodzem. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wzięli udział w konkursie, w którym razem zdołali wyrównać poziom z Sączysmarkiem. W finale znalazł się on z Hakokłem przeciwko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. W ostatniej rozgrywce, polegającej na jak najszybszym pokonaniu trasy wyścigu na grzbiecie smoka, wyraźnie wygrywał Czkawka, dzięki umiejętnościom Szczerbatka. thumb|left|Ogon Szczerbatka zostaje zniszczony po uderzeniu piorunaW odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Wikingowie, pod wpływem Pleśniaka byli przekonani, że bóg Thor zesłał na Berk burzę z piorunami, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie wobec tresowania smoków. Podejrzenia były tym bardziej uzasadnione, że gdzie pojawiał się Szczerbatek, tam po chwili uderzał piorun. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem zmuszeni byli uciec z wyspy i ratować życie Szczerbatka, jednak podczas lotu metalowy ogon został uszkodzony. Wikingowie dopadli Szczerbatka i uwięzili go, chcąc go zgładzić, jednak Czkawka udowodnił im, że pioruny uderzają tam, gdzie jest metal. Gdy sam został porażony, gdy próbował udowodnić prawdziwość swych słów, Szczerbatek uwolnił się w pułapki i zanurkował do wody, by ratować swojego przyjaciela. W odcinku Co kryją smoki wioskę Berk atakuje dziki Szeptozgon, który, jak się okazało, przed laty miał konflikt ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozwścieczony smok przestał być posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi, chcąc odnaleźć dzikiego Szeptozgona i zemścić się na nim. Ilekroć Czkawka chciał go uspokoić i do niego dołączyć, smok warczał na niego i uciekał. W końcu, gdy Szczerbatek został uwięziony na skalnym urwisku, z którego nie mógł uciec, atakowany przez Szeptozgona, zanurkował ku ziemi, by złapać spadającego Czkawkę. Przyjaciele z powrotem połączyli się i razem przegonili smoka. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1 i 2), Szczerbatek sprawiał wrażenie samotnego, podczas gdy inne smoki miały swoich dzikich towarzyszy. W starych notatkach Borka Pechowca Czkawka znalazł informacje o rzekomych innych Nocnych Furiach, zamieszkujących Wyspę Nocy. Szczęśliwy, jednak nieco onieśmielony Szczerbatek wyrusza z Czkawką na tajną misję odnalezienia wyspy, a tym samym innych Nocnych Furii. Okazuje się jednak, że notatki były pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta Perfidnego - Szczerbatek zostaje schwytany i uwięziony, podobnie jak jego jeździec. Jednak udaje mu się wydostać, udając nieprzytomnego i usypiając czujność strażników. Później razem ze swoim jeźdźcem uciekają z powrotem na Berk, gdzie smok zdaje się być smutny, że Wyspa Nocy okazała się oszustwem. Sezon kończy się sceną, w której Szczerbatek i Czkawka razem lecą nad oceanem, obiecując sobie, że wspólnie stawią czoła nadchodzącym bitwom. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo, gdy Sztukamięs niechcący "porwała" Czkawkę, Szczerbatek pozwolił dosiąść się Śledzikowi. thumb|Szczerbatek świeci po zjedzeniu [[świecące algi|alg]]W odcinku Zemsta, Szczerbatek jako jedyny nadaje się, by polecieć nocą do miejsca, w którym grasuje Marazmor, ponieważ dzięki jego ciemnej skórze pozostałby niezauważony. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek wypija wodę z rzeki, w której żyją świecące algi, i sam zaczyna świecić błękitnym kolorem. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu Szczerbatek pojawia się, kiedy wraz z Czkawką przybywają do lasu na pomoc Mieczykowi. Kiedy pojawia się Płomień, Szczerbatek przypomina sobie o dawnym konflikcie między nimi, ryczy na Tajfumeranga. Na końcu odcinka Szczerbatek u boku dorosłego Płomienia powstrzymują ogień w lesie dzięki machaniem skrzydłami, a potem wszyscy, czyli Mieczyk, Czkawka, Jot i Wym oraz Szczerbatek wracają na grzbiecie starego znajomego do Berk. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Wandersmok część 1 i 2 jeźdźcy smoków znajdują bryłę lodu, w której uwięziony jest tytułowy Wandersmok. Kiedy smok ucieka z Akademii, Czkawka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka gonią go wśród chmur. Odkrywają wówczas, że strzał plazmowy Szczerbatka zderzając się z zionięciem Wandersmoka tworzy bardzo silną eksplozję. Tymczasem Dagur Szalony pragnie po raz kolejny schwytać Nocną Furię. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem walczą przeciwko wodzowi Berserków i walczącego po jego stronie Wandersmoka. W odcinku Efekt węgorza wraz z Czkawką trafił na Wyspę Węgorzy i, ratując Czkawkę przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego. Zapadł na wywołaną rybą chorobę, przez którą miał zniekształcony wzrok i wyostrzony słuch, a oprócz tego potrafił ziać potężnymi, czerwonymi, eksplodującymi kulami ognia, bez ograniczonej liczby splunięć. Czkawka nie był w stanie opanować smoka, i siłą zmusza go do wypicia antidotum. Po chwili choroba znika i Szczerbatek powraca do normalności. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką badają pokład Kosiarza. Smok kilkakrotnie ratuje swojego jeźdźca przed zastawionymi na statku licznymi pułapkami. W odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2) Szczerbatek używa echolokacji, by zlokalizować Mroziczorta w śnieżnej zamieci. Potem to dzięki jego ogniowi Czkawka odkrywa przeznaczenie Smoczego Oka. thumb|Wizerunek Szczerbatka stworzony przez [[Nocny Koszmar|Nocne Koszmary]]Pod koniec odcinka Pod osłoną nocy, stado Nocnych Koszmarów stworzyła na nocnym niebie kształt Nocnej Furii, wyrażając tym samym swoją wdzięczność Szczerbatkowi za pomoc z pokonaniem dzikich Zmiennoskrzydłych. W odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami Szczerbatek asekuruje Czkawkę podczas prób prototypu stroju do szybowania. Strój jest zawodny, więc Szczerbatek musi interweniować dość często. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 2), Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem oraz Sączysmark z Hakokłem jako jedyni zdołali uciec ze statku Łowców Smoków. Aby móc zaatakować flotę i nie narażać przy tym swoich smoków, jeźdźcy stworzyli dla nich zbroje z łusek zrzuconych przez Krzykozgona. Szczerbatek nie lubi tej zbroi, ponieważ nie trzyma się stabilnie jego ciała, a dodatkowo powoduje u niego swędzenie. W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga, Szczerbatek odmawia nałożenia zbroi podczas potajemnego wypadku w poszukiwaniu Viggo. Czkawka zgadza się, aby polecieć bez zbroi, jednak podczas abordażu statku Łowców Szczerbatek zostaje trafiony strzałą zatrutą sokiem smoczego korzenia. Udaje mu się odlecieć kawałek od łodzi i rozbija się na pobliskiej wyspie. Tam Czkawka spotyka Dagura, który obiecuje pomóc sporządzić antudotum dla Szczerbatka. W odcinku Sielskie wakacje, Szczerbatek razem z resztą smoków zostaje zarażony pasożytem znanym jako Paszczon. Objawia się to między innymi wzmożoną agresją, brakiem reakcji na część bodźców i świecącą śliną sączącą się z pyska. thumb|left|Szczerbatek przypomina [[Tajniakowi o wolności]]W odcinku Potrójny cios, Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką zostają porwani przez Łowców Smoków i uwięzieni na ich arenie. Szczerbatek jest zmuszony do walk przeciwko innym smokom, w czasie których pokonuje Zbiczatrzasła i, z dużym trudem, Potrójnego Ciosa. Podczas walki jego przeciwnik poddał się, jednak w Szczerbatku zrodziła się litość i nie wykończył rywala. Zamiast tego zagrzewa go do walki przeciw samym Łowcom i jednocześnie do uwolnienia się z Areny. Gdy smoki są już wolne, Szczerbatek pomaga byłemu rywalowi wznieść się w powietrze, jednocześnie zacieśniając z nim swoją więź. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów, Jeźdźcy i ich smoki ponownie zostają porwani przez Łowców. Tym razem Szczerbatek trafia na licytację, gdzie wzbudza wielkie zainteresowanie jako jedyny przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Szczególnie zainteresowany jest nim tajemniczy kupiec o imieniu Krogan. Wkrótce smok zostaje ocalony przez przyjaciół. thumb|Szczerbatek próbuje uwolnić CzkawkęW odcinku Straszna cieśnina, Szczerbatek jest zaniepokojony przedsięwzięciem Czkawki mającym na celu zejście na dno oceanu i uwolnieniem Podwodnego Rozpruwacza. Czuwa nad mechanizmem sterującym spuszczaniem kapsuły pod wodę, niepokojąc się, że zawiedzie. Gdy łańcuch zostaje zerwany, Szczerbatek nurkuje i usiłuje uwolnić Czkawkę uwięzionego pod kapsułą, jednak jego próby, nawet strzelanie ogniem, nie przynoszą skutku. Czkawka żegna się ze Szczerbatkiem, który wbrew sugestiom przyjaciela nie wypływa na powierzchnię i nie ratuje się, tylko pozostaje przy Czkawce. Na szczęście obaj zostają uratowani przez podwodnego smoka. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów to Szczerbatek zostaje wytypowany, by niosąc na swoim grzbiecie Czkawkę oraz Malę, trzymającą jajo Eruptodona, poleciał wgłąb wulkanu i dostarczył jajo do podziemnej jaskini. W tym celu Czkawka zakłada mu specjalną protezę, która ma być ognioodporna. Jednak wystrzał lawy niszczy ogon i Szczerbatkowi ledwie udaje się powrócić na górę. Później zastępuje go Sztukamięs, której nie straszna lawa. W odcinku A Matter of Perspective jeźdźcy i ich smoki trafią na odwieczne cmentarzysko smoków, Vanaheim. Szczerbatek jest smutny, widząc szczątki swoich smoczych pobratymców, a także dlatego, że nie ma na nim żadnych śladów Nocnych Furii. Gdy opuszczenie wyspy uniemożliwiają Strażniki, Szczerbatek jako jedyny może odlecieć, ponieważ smoki strzegące wyspy nie znają jego umiejętności, przez co nie są w stanie go zmusić do odwrotu. Czkawka chce wykorzystać ten fakt, by sprowadzić pomoc. thumb|left|Alternatywna wersja przeszłości CzkawkiW odcinku Najczarniejsza noc, Czkawka oraz pozostali jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, co by było, gdyby smoki nigdy nie zostały wytresowane w Berk. Wyobraźnia Czkawki podsuwa mu alternatywną wersję przeszłości, w której nie zestrzelił Szczerbatka w wieku piętnastu lat, przez co nadal pracował w kuźni. Los jednak i tak zaprowadził go do uwięzionej w zatoczce Nocnej Furii, której również nie zabił. Razem ze smokiem stawili czoła agresywnemu Szeptozgonowi. W wyniku walki Szczerbatek i tak stracił lotkę, a Czkawka - nogę. Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, że jakkolwiek nie potoczyłaby się przeszłość, los i tak przyprowadziłby go do Szczerbatka, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2), Szczerbatek zostaje odseparowany od Czkawki, który wszedł do jaskini Króla Smoków. Smok znajduje inną drogę, by dotrzeć do swojego jeźdźca i mu pomóc. Uniemożliwia Kroganowi ucieczkę z wykradzionym jajem Króla Smoków, ogłuszając go i przejmując jajo, które delikatnie zabiera w swojej paszczy. Później przychodzi na pomoc Czkawce, który utknął na zboczu lodowego klifu i nie mógł powrócić na jego szczyt. ''Świt jeźdźców smoków Szczerbatek pojawił się w krótkometrażówce, wyjaśniającej powstanie zwyczaju smoczych wyścigów. Tam po raz pierwszy pojawiają się jego czarno-czerwone barwy bojowe, powstałe już po oficjalnym stworzeniu sportu. Jak wytresować smoka 2 [[Plik:Picture7.png|thumb|Ogon Szczerbatka w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2]] W filmowym sequelu Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką zwiedzają różne zakątki świata, odkrywając nowe miejsca i uwieczniając je na mapie Czkawki. Na początku historii nie biorą udziału w smoczych wyścigach, lecz oddają się szalonemu, podniebnemu lotowi, podczas którego Czkawka testuje swój kostium do latania. W pewnym momencie grozi mu kolizja z górą, przed którą ratuje go Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele trafiają na klif, z którego roztacza się widok na nowy ląd, Swędzipachę. Szczerbatek obraża się, widząc, że Czkawka w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się przed chwilą naraził, oraz że Czkawka skrytykował jego ograniczone możliwości samodzielnego szybowania. Po chwili do przyjaciół dołącza Astrid. Szczerbatek radośnie wita Wichurę i zaczyna się z nią bawić. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym wydostający się z głębi Swędzipachy, postanawia sprawdzić, co się stało. Przyjaciele trafiają do starego, zniszczonego fortu Drago Krwawdonia, gdzie poznają łowcę smoków o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony, a jednocześnie ucieszony, gdy widzi stojącego przed nim Szczerbatka. Ma świadomość, że schwytawszy tak rzadkiego smoka jak Nocna Furia, zdobędzie ogromny szacunek Krwawdonia, jednak przyjaciele uciekają. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka wyjaśnia całą sytuację ojcu. Stoick natychmiast rozkazuje zamknąć wszystkie smoki i uchronić wyspę, lecz uparty Czkawka wskakuje na grzbiet Szczerbatka i ucieka z wyspy, chcąc znaleźć i poznać prawdziwe zamiary Drago. Odnajduje Ereta na statku i pragnie pokazać mu prawdziwą naturę smoków, zostawiając przy nim Szczerbatka i samemu się ukrywając. Gdy na ratunek Czkawce przybywają pozostali jeźdźcy i porywają go, Szczerbatek chce go uratować, jednak po chwili zauważa, że to przyjaciele. Lecąc ponad chmurami podczas podróży w poszukiwaniu Drago, Szczerbatek wyczuwa zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Z chmur wyłania się zamaskowana postać, a następnie wielki, ujeżdżany przez nią smok. Przyjaciele zostają rozdzieleni - Szczerbatek spada i ląduje w oceanie, z którego nie jest w stanie sam się wydostać. Porywają go morskie smoki, Raziprądy. Gdy Czkawka broni się przed dzikimi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium, kilka z nich na komendę zamaskowanej postaci przynosi mu ocalonego Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia, widząc zbliżającego się tajemniczego jeźdźca, warczy na niego, otaczając Czkawkę skrzydłem i ogonem. Zostaje jednak zahipnotyzowana przez zamaskowaną postać i pada na ziemię. Tymczasem okazuje się, że skrywająca się za maską osoba nie ma złych zamiarów, bo jest to Valka, matka Czkawki. thumb|left|Valka i Szczerbatek Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką podąża za prowadzącą ich Valką, która odkrywa przed nimi ogromną, lodowo-skalną grotę, stworzoną przez alfę i zamieszkaną przez tysiące dzikich smoków. Nocna Furia zostaje otoczona przez ciekawskie, dorosłe smoki, ale przegania je rykiem. Valka jest zachwycona smokiem, bawi się z nim jak z dzieckiem, robiąc miny i głaszcząc go, co bardzo się Szczerbatkowi podoba. Oglądając trzy wypustki z boku głowy smoka stwierdza, że jest on w wieku Czkawki, i pewnie dlatego tak dobrze się dogadują. Jakiś czas później Szczerbatek zostaje ponownie zaatakowany, tym razem przez stadko bawiących się Szponiaków, które przegania Chmuroskok. Szczerbatkowi imponuje wierzchowiec Valki i bezskutecznie próbuje go nakłaniać do zabaw, wielokrotnie też popisuje się przed nim swoimi umiejętnościami, których ten jednak zdaje się nie doceniać. Poznawszy Oszołomostracha, Szczerbatek nie ma odwagi spojrzeć wielkiemu smokowi w oczy i pochyla łeb tak, jak pozostałe zwierzęta. Po wspólnym locie Czkawki i Valki kobieta ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozłożenia swoich płytek na grzbiecie. Zaskoczony i szczęśliwy smok chwali się swoją umiejętnością Czkawce oraz Chmuroskokowi. Duży smok zdaje się zainteresowany tą zdolnością. Kiedy Stoick odkrywa swoją zaginioną żonę, Szczerbatek zachęca parę do pogodzenia się. Podczas ataku wojsk Drago na Sanktuarium, Szczerbatek ulega rykom Oszołomostracha Drago, który zmusza wszystkie smoki do zwrócenia się przeciw obrońcom Sanktuarium. Wielki smok każe smokowi zabić Czkawkę, a Szczerbatek, niezdolny do przeciwstawienia się mentalnej kontroli, bez wahania, choć powoli, wykonuje rozkaz. Wolnym krokiem podchodzi do Czkawki, chcąc go zaatakować. W momencie gdy strzela plazmą, Stoick zasłania syna własnym ciałem i zostaje trafiony ogniem. Ginie na miejscu. Po chwili Szczerbatek otrząsa się i powoli podchodzi do zmarłego, lecz Czkawka przepędza swojego smoka. thumb|Szczerbatek pokonuje Oszołomostracha Ponownie zmuszony do posłuszeństwa Szczerbatek zostaje wierzchowcem Drago. Wkrótce po pogrzebie ojca Czkawka wraca na Berk i usiłuje odzyskać swojego przyjaciela. Powoli przykłada swoją dłoń do nosa Szczerbatka, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrząsa się i wraca do Czkawki. Przyjaciele razem stawiają czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Kiedy olbrzym zieje w ich stronę lodem i więzi w lodowej górze, Szczerbatek wpada w szał bojowy i, chcąc ocalić swojego przyjaciela, wpada w furię, objawiającą się gwałtownym wybuchem plazmy i świeceniem na niebiesko niektórych części ciała. Udaje mu się także nakłonić do walki pozostałe smoki. W końcu, potężnym strzałem Szczerbatek odrąbuje bestii kieł. Oszołomostrach ucieka do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Szczerbatek zostaje nowym smoczym bohaterem i Alfą, czyli władcą wszystkich smoków. Smokowi kłania się nawet Chmuroskok, co wywołuje w Szczerbatku ogromną dumę, jako że przez długi czas bezskutecznie starał się zaimponować smokowi. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szczerbatek uczestniczy w zorganizowanej przez jeźdźców akcji ratowania smoków. Wydaje się, że wszystkie klatki są puste, ale jedna z nich zwraca uwagę smoka, który zaczyna intensywnie węszyć. Nie ma on jednak czasu, by zbadać klatkę, gdyż musi ewakuować Czkawkę z pełnego łowców pokładu. Dlatego nie zauważa on uwięzionej Białej Furii. Po powrocie na Berk okazuje się, że wyspa stała się jednym wielkim smoczym rajem, w którym Szczerbatek sprawuje władzę nad smokami. Używa jej po to, by uspokajać niespokojne lub szalejące smoki i nie doprowadzić do zbytniego chaosu. Uspokaja na przykład uratowanego Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego, którymi swoimi niekontrolowanymi ruchami niszczy część zabudowy na Berk. right|thumb|Szczerbatek zachęca Czkawkę do zabawyGdy Czkawka ucieka od zgiełku wioski i wspomina słowa ojca dotyczące mitycznego Ukrytego Świata, Szczerbatek wyrywa go z rozmyślań. Chce się pobawić w rzucanie i aportowanie protezy Czkawki. Szczerbatek nurkuje za rzuconą "zabawką", po czym szybuje na wietrze, by powrócić na szczyt klifu. Kiedy pojawia się Astrid, Szczerbatek domaga się zabawy z nią, choć ta obrzydzona jest obślinionym przedmiotem. Zadowolony smok gryzie metalową nogę i odstrasza zbliżającą się Wichurę. Nagle uwaga Szczerbatka zostaje odwrócona - coś wyczuwa, zostawia więc zabawkę i szybuje samotnie do lasu. thumb|left|Szczerbatek spotyka Białą Furię Wiedziony węchem i słuchem, smok przeszukuje las dostrzega leżącą na polance Białą Furię. Smoczyca początkowo się go obawia, ale Szczerbatek nieśmiało podchodzi coraz bliżej, mrucząc cicho. Kiedy biała towarzyszka już jest gotowa mu zaufać, zauważa dwie postaci, przyglądające się jej zza drzew, i strzela w ich stronę. Intruzami są Czkawka i Astrid. Szczerbatek wydaje się rozdarty, nie chce narazić przyjaciela ani spłoszyć Białej Furii, ta jednak od razu ucieka. Smok pnie się za nią aż do czubka drzewa, skąd obserwuje, jak znika na nocnym niebie w kuli ognia. Następnego dnia Czkawka opowiada przyjaciołom o tym, co widział. Wszyscy od razu uśmiechają się na myśl, że Szczerbatek "znalazł sobie dziewczynę". Czkawka ostrzega Szczerbatka, że dziewczyny to tylko kłopoty, on jednak zdaje się go jednak nie słuchać - smok jest podekscytowany, ciągle się ślini i tęsknie przygląda się zalotom innych smoków, próbując tańców godowych ze swoim cieniem. Czkawka półżartem pyta smoka, czy już mu nie wystarcza. Postanawia jednak pomóc przyjacielowi odnaleźć Białą Furię. Podczas poszukiwań Szczerbatek węszy po okolicy i tylko dzięki czujności Czkawki nie wpada w zastawioną w lesie ogromną pułapkę. Po powrocie do wioski Szczerbatek kładzie się na ziemi i wciąż spogląda w dal, tęskniąc do smoczycy. W tym samym czasie przyjaciele rozmawiają z Eretem, który rozpoznaje ten typ pułapek i stwierdza, że stoi za nim zabójca Nocnych Furii, Grimmel Gnębiciel. Zapowiada, że mężczyzna wróci po Szczerbatka, i tak się dzieje - Grimmel przychodzi nocą do domu Czkawki, który przezornie umieścił w nim atrapę Szczerbatka, by intruz nie skrzywdził prawdziwego smoka. thumb|left|Szczerbatek zakłopotany wrogością Białej Furii wobec CzkawkiGdy zapada decyzja o relokacji całej wioski, Szczerbatek leci na czele wszystkich smoków i wikingów, oczywiście z Czkawką na grzbiecie. W pewnym momencie wyczuwa obecność Białej Furii, którą wśród chmur dostrzegają jeźdźcy. Smok odłącza się od grupy i wzlatuje wyżej, poszukać towarzyszki. Biała Furia pojawia się nagle tuż za nim i zrzuca z jego grzbietu Czkawkę. Jest przekonana, że człowiek stanowi zagrożenie. Szczerbatek uśmiecha się nerwowo, z zawstydzeniem, patrząc to na smoczycę, to za spadającym jeźdźcem, ale zaraz pikuje, by złapać przyjaciela. Wywołuje to zdziwienie Białej Furii. right|thumb|Popisy SzczerbatkaPo rozbiciu obozu na dużej wyspie, nocą Szczerbatek budzi się w namiocie, wyczuwając bliską obecność Białej Furii, zrzucając niechcący z łóżka Czkawkę. Wygląda z namiotu i zauważa na wpół niewidoczną smoczycę, która zachęca go do podążenia za nim. Szczerbatek biegnie za lecącą smoczycą i spotykają się na małej plaży. Smok od tego momentu podejmuje próbę zaimponowania smoczycy, która wyraźnie oczekuje od niego zachowań godowych. Mimo dobrych chęci stacza się jednak niezgrabnie ze skarpy, a nie wiedząc, co dalej robić, szuka wskazówek u ukrytego nieopodal Czkawki. Korzysta z porad przyjaciela i wykonuje serię tańców, które wzbudzają niesmak Białej Furii. Oburzona i zirytowania ucieka na drzewo, poza jego zasięg. Szczerbatek postanawia zdać się na własny pomysł, łapie więc w zęby gałąź i zaczyna rysować portret Białej Furii tak, jak kiedyś rysował portret Czkawki - z tą różnicą, iż nowy rysunek wychodzi mu bardzo realistycznie. To w końcu przekonuje do Szczerbatka Białą Furię, jednak zauważa Czkawkę i ucieka, zaś Szczerbatek z uszkodzonym ogonem nie może za nią podążyć. Furia odlatuje więc sama, a smok że złością uderza połową ogona w taflę wody. thumb|left|Szczerbatek podekscytowany nowym ogonem Czkawka, chcąc pomóc przyjacielowi zdobyć serce smoczycy, konstruuje dla niego nowy - ognioodporny i automatyczny ogon, który pozwoli mu samodzielnie latać. Szczerbatek bardzo się cieszy z prezentu i okazuje Czkawce swoją wdzięczność, obejmując go i liżąc. Odbiega, aby udać się na poszukiwania Białej Furii, jednak nagle się zatrzymuje i odwraca głowę, niepewny, czy może odlecieć. Zachęcony skinieniem głowy Czkawki, wzbija się w powietrze i znika wśród chmur. right|thumb|Szczerbatek w [[Ukryty Świat|Ukrytym Świecie]]Po długim i dalekim locie Szczerbatkowi udaje się odnaleźć Białą Furię wysoko w chmurach. Zadowolony pokazuje jej swój nowy ogon. Razem wlatują w burzową chmurę, gdzie towarzyszka uczy Szczerbatka znikać. Nie wychodzi mu to metodą Białej Furii, jednak wywołuje u siebie furię, przyciąga błyskawice i dopiero wówczas staje się niewidoczny. Towarzyszka prowadzi go do Ukrytego Świata. Tam radośnie lata u boku dzikich smoków w wielkich stadach, po czym, u boku ukochanej na kształt królewskiej pary, zajmuje miejsce na wielkim krysztale stanowiącym coś na kształt smoczego "tronu" - jako alfa wszystkich smoków. Majestatycznie ryczy, a smoki oddają mu pokłon. Ukryci nieopodal Czkawka i Astrid, którzy odnaleźli krainę smoków podczas poszukiwania Szczerbatka, zostają zaatakowani przez Gruchotnika. Szczerbatek słysząc jego krzyk bez wahania rzuca mu się na ratunek, odpychając smoki i nakazując im zostać na miejscu. Sam zabiera Czkawkę z powrotem na Nowe Berk. Z powrotem wśród ludzi Szczerbatek jest osowiały i smutny. Prędko okazuje się, że Biała Furia przyleciała za nim i jest nawet gotowa zbliżyć się do ludzi, co budzi nadzieję w Czkawce, że być może nie musi się jeszcze żegnać ze Szczerbatkiem. Wówczas pojawia się Grimmel, który zestrzeliwuje Białą Furię, a także próbującego uratować ją Szczerbatka. Grożąc śmiercią smoczycy sprawia, że Alfa wykonuje jego polecenia i nakazuje wszystkim smokom poddać się łowcom. thumb|left|Grimmel porywa Białą Furię Czkawka z pomocą Wichury dostaje się do Szczerbatka i oswobadza go, jednak Grimmel dosiada otumanionej jadem Śmierciozaura Białej Furii i ucieka. Przyjaciele podążają za nim, ale po drodze przeszkadzają im Śmierciozaury, które krępują ruchy Szczerbatka. Wówczas korzysta on ze swojej nowej zdolności i wytwarza pioruny, które rażą i strącają z nieba Śmierciozaury, a także czynią Furię wraz z jeźdźcem niewidzialną przez krótką chwilę. Dzięki temu zaskakują Grimmela, który jednak zatruwa Szczerbatka strzałką z jadem chwilę przed tym, jak Czkawka strąca go z Białej Furii. Chłopak ściąga jej kaganiec i prosi, by ocaliła jego przyjaciela. Smoczycy udaje się pochwycić smoka i bezpiecznie odstawić go na ziemię; chwilę później ratuje też Czkawkę. Gdy thumb|Szczerbatek na chwilę przed opuszczeniem wikingówSzczerbatek się przebudza, Czkawka przeprasza go za to, że myślał tylko o sobie, i pozwala mu odejść, zabrać wszystkie smoki do Ukrytego Świata. Szczerbatek tuli go mocno i przez chwilę się waha, jednak symbolicznie odsuwa nos od dłoni człowieka i donośnym rykiem zwołuje wszystkie smoki. Obserwuje je, jak odlatują, a potem jeszcze raz odwraca się do Czkawki, który ponownie zachęca go skinieniem głowy. Szczerbatek odlatuje, by dołączyć do swoich smoków i udać się do Ukrytego Świata. Około dekadę później Szczerbatek, odpoczywający na skale nieopodal Ukrytego Świata ze swoją rodziną dostrzega wyłaniającą się z mgły łódź. Natychmiast podlatuje i siada na dziobie, nieufnym wzrokiem obserwując przybyłych ludzi. Czkawka przemawia do niego łagodnie i wyciąga dłoń. Smok rozpoznaje swojego jeźdźca i rzuca się ma niego, witając się radośnie. Spotkanie smoka i jego przyjaciela wieńczy wspólny lot. Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu Akcja krótkometrażówki rozgrywa się przed epilogiem trzeciej części filmu, a więc przed spotkaniem przyjaciół. Szczerbatek, tęskniąc za Czkawką, proponuje wyprawę na Nowe Berk, jednak jego partnerka nie wydaje się zachwycona perspektywą opuszczania bezpiecznego domu. Ostatecznie jednak oboje udają się na wyspę w poszukiwaniu swoich piskląt, które, zainspirowane rysunkami ojca, postanowiły same polecieć we wskazane przez niego miejsce. Na miejscu cała rodzina Furii jest świadkami świątecznego przedstawienia o smokach, które jednak wymyka się spod kontroli. Gdy Szczerbatek zauważa, że Czkawka w zabudowanym kostiumie Nocnej Furii zaraz stoczy się z klifu, rusza mu na pomoc i ratuje, a później sam dokańcza przedstawienie, odgrywając wraz z Pyskaczem scenę oswojenia sprzed lat i tym samym demonstrując ją swojej rodzinie. Po występie schodzi ze sceny za kulisy, gdzie spotyka go Zephyr, córka Czkawki, oczekująca tam swojego taty w kostiumie. Zaskoczona i wystraszona, chwyta wystrugany przez siebie nożyk, ale ten wypada jej z ręki. Szczerbatek przygląda się jej szeroko otwartymi oczami i mruczy przyjaźnie, wprawiając dziewczynkę w jeszcze większe zdumienie i zachwyt, a potem odchodzi, by dołączyć do swojej rodziny i wrócić do Ukrytego Świata. Czkawka i Astrid zauważają lecące Furie, co podsuwa im pomysł na rewizytę i odwiedzenie smoczych przyjaciół właśnie w ich domu. Relacje Czkawka Haddock thumb|Szczerbatek jest zainteresowany, widząc swoją podobiznęGłęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię i odnalazł ją w miejscu upadku z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Gdy stanął oko w oko z dzikim uziemionym smokiem, zobaczył w jego oczach strach tak wielki, że zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - czy ocalić niewinne zwierzę, czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. Wiedziony ciekawością Czkawka obserwował uwięzioną w Zatoczce Nocną Furię i zauważył, że smok ma uszkodzony ogon i nie może odlecieć. Fakt ten wywołał w chłopcu smutek. Chcąc zrekompensować swój czyn, wielokrotnie odwiedzał smoka, przynosząc mu ryby, bawiąc się z nim i po prostu poświęcając mu swój czas. Smok wyczuł przyjazne nastawienie chłopca i również z chęcią oddawał się zabawom, choć przez długi czas trzymał bezpieczny dystans. Gdy w końcu pozwolił Czkawce zbliżyć się do siebie, nie dał się oswoić od razu. Czkawka musiał odwrócić wzrok i udowodnić swoją postawą, że całkowicie ufa smokowi, a jednocześnie że jest bezbronny i nie chce go skrzywdzić. Szczerbatek zawahał się, jednak w końcu sam przysunął się do dłoni Czkawki, tym samym stwarzając więź, która będzie im towarzyszyć do końca życia. thumb|left|Pierwszy poważny wspólny lotSzczerbatek był poniekąd skazany na łaskę Czkawki. Ponieważ podczas upadku stracił lotkę na ogonie, nie mógł samodzielnie latać - a zgodnie ze słowami Pyskacza Gbura, "smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok." Te słowa wywarły wrażenie na Czkawce, który poczuł się do naprawienia szkody, którą wyrządził dzikiej Nocnej Furii. Zbudował dla niego ogon, który pozwolił smokowi znów latać, ale pod jednym warunkiem - Czkawka musiał nim sterować. W ten sposób Szczerbatek został uzależniony od Czkawki, który z kolei nawiązał nić porozumienia z dzikim smokiem. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Próba przyjaźni tych dwojga ma miejsce podczas ostatniego etapu smoczego szkolenia, gdy Czkawka, chcąc udowodnić wikingom przyjazną naturę smoków, zostaje zaatakowany przez sprowokowanego Koszmara Ponocnika. Szczerbatek będący w Zatoczce wyczuwa, że przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i pędzi mu na pomoc, ryzykując ujawnienie swojego istnienia tylko po to, by ocalić jeźdźca. Osłania go własnym ciałem i przegania Ponocnika. Później Czkawka ma okazję mu się odwdzięczyć, dosiadając zamkniętych na Arenie smoków i docierając na Smocze Leże. Spętany Szczerbatek wpada do wody, a Czkawka mimo to próbuje go uwolnić, choć sam traci przytomność. Uratowani przez Stoicka przechodzą próbę przyjaźni, porozumienia i koordynacji, walcząc z gigantyczną Czerwoną Śmiercią. thumb|Przyjaciele z brakującymi częściami ciałaSzczerbatek całkowicie ufa swojemu jeźdźcowi i jego planowi, choć proteza zostaje podpalona, co oznacza, że wkrótce odpadnie i smok przestanie kontrolować lot. Po pokonaniu wielkiego smoka Czkawka zostaje ranny i nieprzytomny spada prosto w ogień, a Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim. Łapie go i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżywają, choć Czkawka (prawdopodobnie w wyniku niedopatrzenia Szczerbatka) traci lewą nogę. W ten sposób zostają symbolicznie połączeni - obaj w pewien sposób za sprawą drugiego z pary stracili lewą część ciała. W kolejnych ekranizacjach przyjaźń pomiędzy ich dwojgiem jest wielokrotnie podkreślana, chłopak ufa smokowi na tyle, że jest w stanie swobodnie zeskoczyć z jego grzbietu, wiedząc, że Szczerbatek zawsze złapie go na czas. Wie, że zawsze może na nim polegać i stara się okazywać to samo. W odcinku ''Co kryją smoki pokazuje, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie dla smoka i pomoże mu w każdej chwili, nawet pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Podobnie jest w odcinku Efekt węgorza, gdzie chory i przerażony Szczerbatek nie rozpoznaje swojego przyjaciela i usiłuje z nim walczyć. Chłopak jednak nie poddaje się i w końcu go chwyta, a następnie leczy. thumb|left|Szczerbatek pozbywa się automatycznego ogonaSzczerbatkowi nigdy nie przeszkadza fakt, że nie może samodzielnie latać i został uzależniony od człowieka - mimo, że wielokrotnie na przykład podczas bitew niezależność ich dwojga okazałaby się pomocna. Gdy w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii Czkawka wykonał dla niego automatyczną protezę ogona, która pozwalała Szczerbatkowi samodzielnie latać, smok wykorzystał okazję i odleciał - jednak wbrew temu, czego obawiał się Czkawka, smok w końcu wrócił. Odleciał tylko po to, by odzyskać dla swojego przyjaciela zgubiony przez niego hełm. Następnego dnia Szczerbatek dał Czkawce do zrozumienia, że nie chce latać ze swoim automatycznym ogonem i chce, aby to Czkawka sterował lotką. Wówczas dobitnie dał do zrozumienia, że dokonał wyboru, który dał mu jeździec - i ponad wolność wybrał swojego przyjaciela. W drugim filmie bardzo wyraźna jest przyjacielska relacja między Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, którzy wzajemnie się przedrzeźniają oraz bawią się ze sobą. Obaj uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas. Czkawka wybiera Szczerbatka ponad własnego ojca i przyjaciół, uciekając z wyspy i udając się na lot tylko we dwoje, nie chcąc stawiać czoła problemom życia codziennego. Czkawka chętniej spędza czas ze smokiem niż w zupełnej samotności, co wskazuje na to, że w towarzystwie smoka czuje się najlepiej. Ich przyjaźń kilkakrotnie zostaje wystawiona na próbę, niejednokrotnie bardzo trudną. W serialu Szczerbatek kilkakrotnie zostaje poddany działaniu szkodliwych dla smoków substancji, które odebrały mu pełnię sił mentalnych. Po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza niekontrolowanie strzelał bardzo silnymi kilami ognia i oddalił się od Czkawki po to, by niechcący nie wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Zakażony Paszczonem, nie rozpoznawał swojego jeźdźca i był wobec niego bardzo agresywny, przez co Czkawka musiał usuwać mu się z drogi. thumb|Czkawka uwalnia Szczerbatka spod kontroli OszołomostrachaGdy Szczerbatek został poddany kontroli Oszołomostracha Drago, przestaje operować własną wolą i został całkowicie podporządkowany rozkazom wielkiego smoka. Wówczas przeważyły one nad więzią między nim a Czkawką, jako że Oszołomostrach rozkazał Szczerbatkowi zabić swojego jeźdźca, co smok bez wahania wykonał. W porę Stoick Ważki osłonił syna własnym ciałem, w wyniku czego zginął. Czkawka, straciwszy ojca przez najlepszego przyjaciela, był przez jakiś czas zupełnie rozbity. Wówczas po raz pierwszy przegonił już uwolnionego spod kontroli Oszołomostracha Szczerbatka, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce go więcej widzieć. Przerażony smok uciekł, a gdy został porwany przez Krwawdonia, w Czkawce z powrotem obudziła się więź ze smokiem, gdyż pobiegł, by go uratować. Mimo tak wielkiej tragedii Czkawka zwalczył swój ból i racjonalnie zauważył, że to nie była wina Szczerbatka, ponieważ zupełnie nie panował on nad sobą. Ich wielka przyjaźń, a wręcz braterska miłość, po długich staraniach Czkawki w końcu wyzwoliła Szczerbatka spod wpływu Oszołomostracha i pomogła przyjaciołom pokonać Drago Krwawdonia. thumb|Szczerbatek zasłania Czkawkę własnym ciałemGdy przyjaciele zostali uwięzieni w bryle lodu, którym zionął Oszołomostrach, Szczerbatek wpadł w furię i potężnym strzałem rozbił lód. Zachowanie Szczerbatka zostało spowodowane tym, że wściekł się on na ogromną siłę smoka, który w tak krótkim czasie zdążył wyrządzić tak wiele zła, również Czkawce, i pragnął za wszelką cenę ocalić swojego jeźdźca, przez co musiał zdobyć się na umiejętności, którymi nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się wykazać. Ogarnięty furią smok nigdy więcej nie poddał się kontroli Oszołomostracha, co więcej, wyzwał go do walki i zdołał uwolnić spod jego mentalnej kontroli pozostałe smoki z Berk. Szczerbatek wystąpił naprzód, zostawiając za sobą Czkawkę, i samodzielnie podjął walkę ze smokiem. Później pozwolił się dosiąść Czkawce i wspólnie z nim oraz z pomocą reszty smoków pokonali Oszołomostracha. thumb|left|Szczerbatek jest wdzięczny Czkawce za nową protezęDruga wielka próba ich przyjaźni miała miejsce w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Doprowadziło do niej pojawienie się na Berk dzikiej smoczycy, wybranki serca Szczerbatka. Wzywany przez pierwotne instynkty Szczerbatek przerzucił swoją uwagę z życia u boku ludzi, nawet własnego jeźdźca, na zew wolności, tęskniąc do tajemniczej Białej Furii. Czkawka pomógł przyjacielowi zdobyć serce Białej Furii, podsuwając mu pomysły, czym jej zaimponować, choć zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Szczerbatek zdał sobie z tego sprawę i po raz pierwszy od momentu wytresowania przez Czkawkę zaczęło ciążyć jego uzależnienie od ludzi, uniemożliwiające mu samodzielność i towarzyszenie smoczycy. Czkawka, dla którego ważniejsze jest szczęście jego przyjaciela, niż trzymanie go u swojego boku na siłę, stworzył dla niego automatyczny ogon i pozwolił mu odlecieć z dala od domu. Chłopak nie był jednak wcale gotów na to, by rozstać się ze smokiem, i nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, że wraz z nowym ogonem dał mu wolny wybór. Uświadomiła mu to Astrid, zauważając, że Szczerbatek może już nie wrócić. Czkawka był tą myślą zaskoczony i zasmucony, a widząc swojego przyjaciela w Ukrytym Świecie, gdzie smok znalazł swoje miejsce przy Białej Furii i na smoczym tronie, wyraźnie się zasmucił. Trudno mu było pogodzić się z myślą, że jego smok odnalazł swoje miejsce z dala od niego, i chciał opuścić Ukryty Świat. Dopiero atak Gruchotnika, który zauważył intruzów, sprawił, że przyjaciele znów się spotykają - Szczerbatek bowiem nie wahał się ocalić Czkawki, choć ściągnęło to na niego wrogość pozostałych smoków. Dowiódł tym samym, że więź między nimi nadal jest bardzo silna, a Szczerbatek troszczy się o przyjaciela bardziej niż o siebie. Jednak po powrocie do wioski wikingów Szczerbatek był wyraźnie rozbity i osowiały. Czkawka zrozumiał, że smok nie może jednocześnie żyć w dwóch rzeczywistościach, i wybrał to, co jest lepsze dla jego przyjaciela - choć oznaczało to rozstanie. thumb|Pożegnanie Czkawki i SzczerbatkaCzkawka dojrzał do wypuszczenia Szczerbatka, stawiając jego dobro nad swój komfort zatrzymania przyjaciela u swojego boku. Zrozumiał, że miłość czasem wiąże się ze stratą, a jej okazanie polega czasem na pozwoleniu drugiej osobie odejść. Pożegnanie smoka i jeźdźca było bardzo emocjonalne i długie. Szczerbatek przytulił swojego jeźdźca, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił, i zacisnął powieki, jakby powstrzymując łzy, zaś Czkawka swoich nie krył. Przed odlotem do Ukrytego Świata, Szczerbatek po raz ostatni obejrzał się za siebie i z wielkim smutkiem w oczach spojrzał na Czkawkę. Przyjaźć Czkawki i Szczerbatka trwa, chociaż ci dwaj się nie widują. Podczas wizyty na Nowym Berk Szczerbatek nie waha się ocalić przyjaciela, gdy ten niemal spada z klifu w swoim zabudowanym kostiumie, choć nie ma okazji zobaczyć jego twarzy. Gdy spotykają się po latach, Szczerbatkowi zajmuje chwilę rozpoznanie starszego Czkawki, który wykonuje gesty takie same, jak w momencie, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Rozpoznawszy jeźdźca Szczerbatek ogromnie się cieszy. Niczym przed wielu laty, przyjaciele oddają się wspólnym akrobacjom wśród chmur. Choć więc smoki odeszły, przyjaźń Czkawki i Szczerbatka nigdy się nie zakończyła. Biała Furia thumb|Para w [[Ukryty Świat|Ukrytym Świecie]]Dzika smoczyca od samego początku przykuwa uwagę Szczerbatka, który jest nią zainteresowany. Choć była ona pułapką zastawioną przez Grimmela, swoistym wabikiem na Szczerbatka, między smokami zaiskrzyło prawdziwe uczucie. Biała Furia zresztą pragnęła uwolnić się spod kontroli smoczych łowców i nie była świadoma, że pogromca Furii ją wykorzystuje. Smoczyca od pierwszego spotkania jest zainteresowana Szczerbatkiem, ponieważ pojawia się wszędzie tam, dokąd ten się udaje, a ponadto wybrała jego ponad jakiegoś samca ze swojego własnego gatunku. Początkowo traktuje Szczerbatka nieufnie, a szczególnie płochliwa okazuje się w towarzystwie ludzi, przez co Szczerbatek musi zdobywać jej serce zupełnie sam, z dala od Czkawki. Choć pierwsze gody dwóch smoków okazują się fiaskiem ze strony Szczerbatka, który po prostu nie potrafi zachować się w takiej sytuacji, Biała Furia szybko się do niego przekonuje i nie zrażają jej nawet nieco dziwne i nieporadne zachowania smoka. Nakłania go do samodzielnego wzbicia się w powietrze, a później prowadzi do Ukrytego Świata, okazując zaufanie. Szczerbatek przywiązuje się do niej, co widać po ich czułych gestach względem siebie. Nie waha się rzucić na ratunek, gdy Biała Furia zostaje zestrzelona przez Grimmela, mimo że sam naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy Grimmel grozi zabiciem jej, smok posłusznie wykonuje polecenia. Po zwycięstwie nad wrogiem i powrocie do Ukrytego Świata ma z nią trójkę smocząt. Stoick Ważki Przez bardzo długi czas Stoick był wrogo nastawiony do Szczerbatka, jako że wódz prowadził politykę wojny z całą rasą smoków i za szczególnie groźne uważał właśnie Nocne Furie. Do pierwszego spotkania Szczerbatka ze Stoickiem doszło, gdy smok ratował swojego jeźdźca przed wściekłym Hakokłem na arenie. Widząc oswojonego smoka, Stoick natychmiast rzucił się do walki ze Szczerbatkiem, jednak o ile bez problemu mógł powalić każdą bestię, o tyle Szczerbatek okazał się silniejszy od niego. Czkawka powstrzymał Szczerbatka przed zabiciem wodza, który wykorzystał tę chwilę i uwięził smoka, którego wykorzystał do odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Stoick był negatywnie nastawiony do smoka, uważał go za demona, który zjawił się na Berk po to, by siać spustoszenie. Trzymał go uwięzionego aż do momentu, w którym Czerwona Śmierć zniszczyła statki, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wpadł, uwięziony, do wody. Gdy Stoick w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że smoki mogą okazać się pomocne w pokonaniu ogromnego potwora, sam skoczył do wody i uratował Szczerbatka, który następnie wyłowił mężczyznę z wody. Już po walce z wielkim smokiem, gdy Stoick myślał, że jego syn nie żyje, przeprosił Szczerbatka, a gdy ten odsłonił całego i zdrowego Czkawkę, Stoick okazał swoją ogromną wdzięczność i łagodność wobec smoka, kładąc mu rękę pysku. Od tej pory ich relacje układają się znacznie lepiej. W serialu, w odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick trenował ujeżdżanie smoków właśnie na Szczerbatku. Chociaż smok był przemęczony i smutny, był bezwzględnie posłuszny wodzowi, jednak bał się pokazywać mu na oczy. Później jednak widać, że ich relacje są dość przyjazne. Niespodziewane wydarzenie nastąpiło w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wówczas Szczerbatek, znajdujący się pod kontrolą Oszołomostracha Drago, zabija Stoicka, który rzucił się na ratunek swojemu synowi. Podczas hipnozy smok nie wie, co się dzieje, jednak gdy tylko odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie, smutny podchodzi do zmarłego wodza i trąca jego rękę. Zostaje jednak przegnany przez Czkawkę. Jak sam chłopak przyznaje w późniejszej części filmu, Szczerbatek nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Stoicka, to Alfa go do tego zmusił. Astrid Hofferson thumb|left|Astrid i Szczerbatek Podobnie jak w przypadku Stoicka, również Astrid była nastawiona do wszystkich smoków negatywnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Szczerbatka, przestraszyła się go i zaczęła uciekać, gdy jednak smok ją dogonił, wyjęła topór i była gotowa walczyć. Nie mogła uwierzyć w więź, jaka połączyła Czkawkę i jego smoka, i chciała donieść na nich wodzowi. W drodze została jednak schwytana przez lecącego Szczerbatka, zaś Czkawka usiłował przekonać ją, by pozwoliła sobie coś pokazać. Szczerbatek okazywał szczerą wściekłość wobec dziewczyny, w ramach zemsty zaczął bardzo chaotycznie latać. Gdy jednak dziewczyna go przeprosiła, uspokoił się i cała trójka odbyła spokojny i przyjemny lot, podczas którego Astrid zmieniła swoje nastawienie wobec smoków i samego Szczerbatka. Stała się ich przyjaciółką. W następnych filmach oraz w serialu ich relacje pozostają przyjazne, choć czasami smok sprawia wrażenie lekko zazdrosnego o relację łączącą Astrid z Czkawką. Sam jednak zaprzyjaźnia się z jej smoczycą Wichurą, gdy więc Czkawka i Astrid oficjalnie zostali parą i spędzali czas we dwoje, Szczerbatek w tym czasie często bawi się ze smoczycą. Hakokieł Pierwszą styczność ze sobą Szczerbatek i Hakokieł mieli na Arenie, na której z Ponocnikiem walczył Czkawka. Ponieważ Nocna Furia jest typem samotnika, w naturze prawdopodobnie unikałaby obecności innych smoków, nie wiadomo więc, czy konflikt między Hakokłem a Szczerbatkiem wynika wyłącznie z faktu, iż ratował Czkawkę, czy również z powodu naturalnej wrogości między smokami. Walczyli ze sobą zaciekle i wyraźnie zaznaczała się przewaga Szczerbatka nad Hakokłem, który przestraszył się i uciekł. Późniejsze relacje między smokami, gdy zwierzęta zostały już wytresowane, można określić jako neutralne. Wichura Szczerbatek i Wichura są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wśród smoków. Łączy ich przede wszystkim miłość do zabaw, zwłaszcza aportowanie przedmiotów na kształt psów. Prócz tego, są po prostu bliscy sobie niczym przyjaciele, odzwierciedlając do pewnego stopnia relację łączącą ich jeźdźców. Uczucia wobec siebie okazują po raz pierwszy w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii, gdy Wichura zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by pożegnać Szczerbatka, zanim odlatuje ze stadem smoków w stronę Lęgowiska - ponieważ sam nie może polecieć, wyciąga tylko tęsknie głowę w stronę smoczycy. Ich zamiłowanie do wspólnych zabaw widać doskonale w Jak wytresować smoka 2. Na początku filmu, gdy Astrid znajduje Czkawkę, oba smoki radośnie się witają i oddają w wir przeróżnych zabaw m.in. berka i przeciąganie pnia. Za każdym razem, gdy ich jeźdźcy Astrid i Czkawka spędzają razem czas, smoki siłą rzeczy skazane są na swoje własne towarzystwo. Świetnie bawią się ze sobą nawzajem, choć między tym dwojgiem nigdy nie rozkwita romantyczne uczucie - w końcu są dwa zupełnie różne gatunki smoków. thumb|Szczerbatek warczy na zainteresowaną zabawką WichuręW filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, Szczerbatek jest mniej chętny dzieleniu się swoimi "zabawkami" z Wichurą czy nawet wspólnej zabawie z nią - gdy smoczyca próbuje odebrać protezę Czkawki, którą bawi się Szczerbatek, warczy na nią i zasłania zabawkę skrzydłem. Valka thumb|176px|Szczerbatek tuli się do ręki ValkiZ początku Szczerbatek jest bardzo ostrożny wobec Valki, jako że kobieta podczas pierwszego spotkania porwała jego oraz Czkawkę. Już w Sanktuarium, gdy Valka zbliża się do niego, smok szczerzy zęby, jednak chwilę później leży na ziemi, zahipnotyzowany przez jej rękę. Prawdopodobnie poznał jej prawdziwą naturę i od razu zaufał. Podczas kolejnego spotkania Valka z szacunkiem podchodzi do Szczerbatka, podziwiając go. Ten od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i tuli się do kobiety, z przyjemnością poddając się jej pieszczotom. To właśnie Valka pokazała Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie. Po rodzinnym tańcu Stoicka i odnalezionej Valki Szczerbatek trąca Valkę, chcąc przekonać ją do powrotu do rodziny. Podobnie pod koniec filmu, gdy wszyscy wikingowie i uwolnione smoki gromadzą się na Berk, Szczerbatek tuli się do ręki Valki, która głaszcze go po głowie. Chmuroskok Kiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Rzadko mu się to jednak udaje, ze względu na młodszy wiek i mniejsze doświadczenie. Może się wydawać, że Chmuroskok nie lubi Szczerbatka, właśnie ze względu na różnicę wieku oraz pewne umiejętności. Traktuje Szczerbatka z wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Czasami jednak obserwuje poczynania Nocnej Furii z zainteresowaniem, na przykład wówczas, gdy ta chwaliła się swoimi rozkładanymi kolcami na grzbiecie lub gdy próbowała narysować coś na śniegu za pomocą sopla, który przymarzł do języka Szczerbatka. thumb Chmuroskok lubi Szczerbatka. Podczas wspólnej uczty Valki z odnalezioną rodziną Chmuroskok pożera wszystkie ryby, które spadły na ziemie, nie zostawiając nic Szczerbatkowi. Widząc jego smutek, Chmuroskok odpuszcza i zwraca część posiłku, by towarzysz mógł się poczęstować. Ostatecznie, gdy Szczerbatek staje się alfą, Chmuroskok jako pierwszy mu się kłania. Jest mu także posłuszny, nawet w chwili, gdy w trzeciej części Szczerbatek wydaje mu rozkaz wejścia do klatki łowców. Drago Krwawdoń Szczerbatek nienawidzi szalonego władcy smoków, który włada nimi i zabija je bez wyraźnego powodu. Dzięki mężczyźnie jego Oszołomostrach panuje nad Szczerbatkiem, zmuszając go do straszliwych czynów. Gdy po bitwie pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Alfa opanował Szczerbatka, Drago dosiadł go i na jego grzbiecie poleciał na Berk. Znacznie później Czkawka odzyskał panowanie nad smokiem, a Szczerbatek zrzucił Drago ze swojego grzbietu. Po wszystkim Czkawce udało się uwolnić Szczerbatka spod kontroli Drago i jego Oszołomostracha. Oszołomostrach Valki Szczerbatek czuje bojaźń przed Alfą, królem Smoczego Sanktuarium. Początkowo jest bardzo podekscytowany, widząc gigantycznego białego smoka, gdy jednak ten spogląda na gości, Szczerbatek nie ma odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy i oddaje mu pokłon. Oszołomostrach Drago thumb|Starcie z OszołomostrachemPodobnie jak w przypadku Drago Krwawdonia, Szczerbatek nienawidzi dowodzonego przez niego Oszołomostracha. Wielki smok potrafił panować nad Szczerbatkiem i zmuszać go do straszliwych czynów. Przez znaczną część ich relacji Alfa panuje nad Szczerbatkiem, bezwzględnie wykonującym jego rozkazy, jednak dzięki głębokiej przyjaźni z Czkawką, smok uwalnia się spod kontroli Alfy. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy o Berk Szczerbatek rzuca wyzwanie Oszołomostrachowi, a pozostałe smoki uwalniają się spod jego kontroli i przelatują, by walczyć u boku Szczerbatka. Jednym potężnym uderzeniem plazmą smok odrąbuje kieł Oszołomostrachowi, tym samym pokonując go. Upokorzony olbrzym znika w oceanie. Rok później w Ukrytym Świecie Oszołomostrach Drago razem z innymi smokami uznaje przywództwo Nocnej Furii i oddaje mu pokłon. Grimmel Gnębiciel Grimmel i Szczerbatek nie mają ze sobą wiele do czynienia, choć mężczyzna pośrednio wywołał znaczące zmiany z życiu smoka. Grimmel był zabójcą Nocnych Furii i przez lata był przekonany, że doprowadził je wszystkie do wyginięcia. Gdy dowiaduje się, że jeden osobnik przetrwał i jest alfą smoków, postanawia go odnaleźć, pojmać i zabić. W tym celu wykorzystuje schwytaną przez siebie Białą Furię, którą podrzuca na Berk. Między dwojgiem smoków rozkwita uczucie, wikingowie wynoszą się z Berk, a Grimmel dopada Szczerbatka długo później, zmuszając go do zwołania wszystkich smoków pod jego kontrolę kładąc na szali życie Białej Furii. Później, podczas ucieczki, Szczerbatek goni Grimmela dosiadającego smoczycy i pokonuje naraz cztery Śmierciozaury, zdeterminowany, by pozbyć się łowcy. Sam zostaje trafiony przez niego strzałką usypiającą. Tajniak Gdy Szczerbatek zostaje zmuszony do walki przeciwko smokowi z gatunku Potrójny Cios, ich pojedynek jest zacięty. Tajniak za wszelką cenę chce zabić Szczerbatka i przez jakiś czas utrzymuje przewagę nad nim, lecz mimo wszystko to Szczerbatek wygrywa. Daruje życie swojemu przeciwnikowi, widząc na jego pysku oznaki poddania się. Smok odwdzięcza mu się, gdy Łowcy Smoków próbują złapać Szczerbatka. Wspólnie wyrywają się z ich rąk. thumb|Uwolniony Tajniak Gdy Jeźdźcy zamierzają opuścić arenę i uwolnić smoka, Potrójny Cios jest niezdecydowany, bo był przetrzymywany w niewoli zbyt długo i nie wie, co znaczy być wolnym. Z pomocą Szczerbatka, który pokazuje mu, jak wzlecieć w powietrze, smok decyduje się odlecieć z areny. Podczas lotu powrotnego Tajniak wyraża swoją radość z wolności, na przemian zwijając się w kłębek i rozwijając się, a także wystawiając język, co z chęcią naśladuje Szczerbatek. Nemezis Szczerbatka thumb|Szczerbatek i Szeptozgon podczas walki Szeptozgon o nieznanym imieniu jest jednym z największych wrogów Szczerbatka, z którymi smok prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia jeszcze zanim został wytresowany. Kiedy Szeptozgon przybył na Berk, rozglądał się właśnie za Szczerbatkiem, a gdy w końcu go odnalazł, między smokami odbyła się zaciekła walka. Szeptozgon uciekł, zaś Szczerbatek podążył jego tropem. Był tak pochłonięty pragnieniem zemsty, że przestał zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, między innymi na własnego jeźdźca, Czkawkę. Błądził po lesie, szukając śladów smoka. Ilekroć wrogowie spotykali się, a jeźdźcy smoków pragnęli pomóc Szczerbatkowi, on warczał na nich, odrzucał i uciekał, by walczyć ze smokiem. Na skórze Szeptozgona widać było ślady zębów Nocnej Furii, co zauważył Śledzik. Gdy Szczerbatek znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, pozwolił Czkawce sobie pomóc. Wspólnymi siłami w końcu przegonili smoka z wyspy, zaś Szczerbatek z powrotem stał się dostępny dla swoich przyjaciół. Płomień thumb|Dorosły Płomień i Szczerbatek Odkąd tylko młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang pojawił się na Berk, został znienawidzony przez Szczerbatka. Smok był zazdrosny, bowiem całą swoją uwagę Czkawka skupił na pisklęciu, którym musiał się zaopiekować i którego badał. Płomień zjadał Szczerbatkowi kolację i zajmował jego legowisko, dlatego Nocna Furia stała się smutna i agresywna wobec swojego jeźdźca. Jednak Szczerbatek jako jedyny, do czasu, zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony matki Płomienia i usiłował przekazać swoje obawy Czkawce, który jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Relacje Szczerbatka z Płomieniem pozostały naznaczone wrogością, bo nawet wówczas, gdy smok był już dorosły i spotkał się po około roku ze Szczerbatkiem, obaj odnosili się do siebie z wrogością. W książkach Szczerbatek nie pojawia się w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell, jednak jego odpowiednikiem jest Osesek. Jest smokiem Czkawki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, przedtem uważany za Ogrodowca Pospolitego. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Szczerbatek jako jedyny przedstawiciel Nocnej Furii jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk 150px|rightSzczerbatek jest obecny od początku gry. Jest obowiązkowo dostępny dla każdego gracza. To podstawowy smok do poszukiwań. Jego rola polega na przynoszeniu jaj smoków, surowców, obiektów do kolekcji lub run. Szczerbatek może szukać tylko jaj gatunków - wyjątkiem są specjalne okazje, gdy w czasie poszukiwań może znaleźć jajo jakiegoś unikalnego przedstawiciela. Szczerbatek mieszka na Berk, tuż obok domu Czkawki, na dużym, kamienno-drewnianym wybiegu. School of Dragons Szczerbatek, gdziekolwiek jest obecny, stoi albo siedzi u boku Czkawki. Można go odnaleźć poniżej Twierdzy na Nowym Berk czy obok wieży z minigrą Flight Club. Kiedy smok gracza jest mały, Szczerbatek może zostać użyty przez gracza w minigrze Fireball Frenzy za darmo. W Flight Clubie można na nim latać, płacąc za niego 500 gemów lub kupując złote członkostwo (co odblokuje wszystkie smoki w Flight Club). Pojawia się również w labolatorium podczas niektórych eksperymentów, gdzie w razie podtrzeby wznieca ogień. Szczerbatka jako smoka wierzchowego można zdobyć, kupując złote członkostwo na trzy, sześć lub dwanaście miesięcy, a także próbne członkostwo (ang. ''trial membership) na tydzień. Można na nim latać oraz grać w minigry a także kupić mu siodło (co zwiększa jego prędkość w wyścigach Thunder Run Racing). ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką są jednymi z siedmiu bohaterów i smoków do wybrania. DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising thumb|168px|Opis Questa|left Co jakiś czas, w grze ma miejsce ''Quest (ang. zadanie), dzięki któremu można zdobyć Szczerbatka. Specjalne wydarzenie polega na przeprowadzeniu odpowiedniej ilości rozgrywek z coraz to silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Za wygraną rozgrywkę gracz otrzymywuje określoną ilość punktów o kształcie serca, symbolizujących zaufanie smoka (ang. Trust Points). Gracz musi uzyskać 1000 punktów, aby zdobyć zaufanie Nocnej Furii - i móc ją dzięki temu wytresować. Codziennie gracz może rozegrać 10 rozgrywek, a po 24 godzinach od rozpoczęcia pierwszej jest możliwość restartowania ścieżki - wtedy ponownie można przeprowadzić te same 10 bitew i zdobyć kolejne punkty. Jest także opcja szybszego restartu za określoną ilość run. Aby wziąć udział w wydarzeniu należy kliknąć w ikonkę Questów, obok przycisku PLAY. Na czas takiej specjalnej okazji na ikonce znajduje się podobizna smoka. thumb|140px|Mały Szczerbatek Wraz z dołączeniem do wydarzenia, gracz otrzymuje najpierw małego Szczerbatka, jak każdego innego smoka, jednak nie da się go wytresować dopóki nie uzbiera się wymaganej ilości punktów. To oznacza, że do tego czasu Nocna Furia pozostaje mała. Po zakończeniu Quest'a, ilość zdobytych punktów zapisuje się, dzięki czemu gracze, którym nie udało się wytresować smoka, mają na to szansę w przyszłości, podczas kolejnych specjalnych okazji. Ciekawostki * Szczerbatek jest ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, Nocnej Furii. * Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa, nietoperza lub kota: ** Psa, gdyż jest to jeden z najbardziej lojalnych smoków, jakie udało się wytresować (jest to oczywiście również spowodowane niezwykle głęboką więzią pomiędzy Szczerbatkiem a Czkawką). ** Kota, gdyż wiele zachowań, m.in bawienie się światełkiem, wrażliwość na drapanie i głaskanie, czy też sama jego postawa przypominają tego zwierzaka. Czasami smok myje się też łapą. ** Nietoperza, gdyż ma czarną barwę skóry, posiada zdolność echolokacji oraz może spać do góry nogami, ułożony tak jak nietoperz. Chwyta się wtedy mocno np. drzewa i przytrzymuje ogonem, dzięki czemu może spać lub odpoczywać wygodnie w tej pozycji. * Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany na wyspie Berk. * Często zachowuje się jak człowiek: ** Bardzo zawzięcie próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jest też również momentami zazdrosny. ** Umie chodzić na dwóch tylnych łapach stojąc pionowo, jak to pokazano w [[Jak wytresować smoka (film)|''Jak wytresować smoka]]. ** Nieustannie stara porozumieć się w jakiś sposób ze swoim przyjacielem sposobami niewerbalnymi. **Gdy chce za coś bardzo podziękować lub po prostu okazać uczucie, obejmuje swojego jeźdźca przednimi łapami i tuli. *Szczerbatek zarówno podczas nawiązywania przyjaźni z Czkawką, jak i z Białą Furią, rysował na piasku ich portrety, z tym że pierwszy - co zauważa sam Czkawka - wyszedł mu dużo mniej udany. * Wizerunek Szczerbatka stanowi logo Smoczej Akademii, a także jest obecny na tarczy Czkawki i innych elementach jego ubioru i wyposażenia. Kolory jego skóry i oczu inspirowały wygląd drugiego Smoczego Oka. Nawet w czasie ślubu Czkawki na klamrach mocujących jego płaszcz widoczny jest wizerunek Nocnej Furii. * Jako wytresowany smok, Szczerbatek zmienił swój naturalny tryb życia. Jako dziki smok, nocą był aktywny i polował, podczas gdy w dzień odsypiał. Gdy został udomowiony, jego tryb dostosował się do życia wikingów - śpi w nocy, zaś aktywny jest w dzień. * Po zachowaniu Szczerbatka w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 oraz w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) można wnioskować, że bardzo chciałby znaleźć innego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku. * Mimo iż Szczerbatek posiada umiejętność pływania, to jednak gdyby nie pomoc jednego ze smoków Valki, prawdopodobnie by utonął. * Szczerbatek nie jest wybredny. Gdy ryby na które miał ochotę, zjadł Chmuroskok, a potem je zwrócił, Szczerbatek bez wahania je zjadł, podobnie w odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, gdzie chwycił rybę wyplutą przez Hakokła. ** Jego ulubionym gatunkiem ryby jest makrela. * Czasem zwraca część tego, co zjadł, najczęściej Czkawce na kolana. Wynika to ze zwyczajów żywienionych smoków i ma na celu okazanie wdzięczności i przyjaźni. * Jest jedynym dorosłym smokiem, któremu udało się wyrwać spod wpływu Oszołomostracha. * Valka ujawnia w Jak wytresować smoka 2, że Szczerbatek ma 20 lat, czyli jest w wieku Czkawki. ** Według Valki, właśnie dlatego Szczerbatek dogaduje się tak dobrze ze swoim właścicielem. * Według Czkawki, każdego wieczoru, gdy zachodzi słońce, Szczerbatek przelatuje jedno okrążenie wokół wioski ([[Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)|''Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)]]) * Odgłosy Szczerbatka nagrywał Randy Thom. * Jest dość zwinny na lądzie i skoczny, potrafi wdrapywać się na drzewa. * Jego filmowy wygląd różni się od serialowego, co wynika z niższej jakości animacji w serialu. ** W serialu ma szaroniebieski kolor i inny wyraz pyska. ** W filmach bardziej widać łuski, a jego kolor jest czarny. Wyraźniej widać także prążki na brzuchu. ** Rozszerzone źrenice smoka są w filmie prostokątne, a serialu owalne. Tęczówki oczu zaś różnią się kolorem - w filmie są bardziej zielone. ** W filmie posiada również dużo blizn i różnych zarysowań na skórze, w serialu jest ich o wiele mniej. * Potrafi chodzić bokiem, ale praktycznie nigdy nie wykorzystuje tej umiejętności. Początkowo miał to być jego podstawowy sposób poruszania się po lądzie, jednak w trakcie tworzenia filmu porzucono tę koncepcję, a jej pozostałości można zobaczyć tylko w jednej scenie z ''Jak wytresować smoka. * Okazanie litości Tajniakowi przez Szczerbatka może być nawiązaniem do sceny z filmu Jak wytresować smoka, gdy w podobny sposób Czkawka darował życie Szczerbatkowi. W obu przypadkach dominujący rywal miał zadać ostateczny cios, lecz powstrzymał się, widząc w oczach przeciwnika strach i rezygnację. Zobacz też en:Toothless (Franchise)es:Chimueloru:Беззубикde:Ohnezahnit:Sdentatopt-br:Banguela Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Nocne Furie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies